Cool For The Summer
by Wallflower1323
Summary: The Griffins and the Blakes take a family vacation on a one month cruise, where they quickly make friends with another family. Clarke is so captivated by one of the family members Lexa, she can't keep the gorgeous girl out of her mind. Will Clarke be able to survive the peculiar tension between the two for a whole month?
1. The Start of Summer Vacation

It was a cool summer's morning, and the Griffin household was stirring. In fact- it was hectic. Everyone was running around, making sure they had exactly what they needed.

"Raven, do you have your pain medication?"

"Yeah, Abby I got it." Raven was not a morning person, and had a high level of sass when she addressed Abby Griffin.

"Clarke! Honey let's go!"

"I can't find it! Mom, I can't leave without it!" She came running downstairs in a fit of anxiety.

"Leave what, honey?"

"My sketch book, Mom! It's the only thing that keeps me sane when you guys-" Her dad came into view, dangling a battered, leather covered book in front of her face. She blushed feeling a sense of guilt rush over her.

"…Thanks dad."

"Jake, honey, is all of our stuff in the car?"

"Yes, sweetheart, the Blake's have already left, so we need to go now. I'd rather not miss a flight, taking us to a one month cruise."

They all piled into the car, as Abby barked a checklist for everyone, making sure they have everything.

"Raven your brace!"

"Chill, Mrs. G. I wouldn't have been able to get to the car if I didn't have my brace."

"Right. Okay we're good. Totally okay."

Jake Griffin took his wife's hand into his, "everything is going to be okay. Relax. That's what this trip is for."

\\\\\

"Octavia, will you wake up? We have to leave in 20 minutes." Her brother threw a pillow at her in attempt to stir the girl.

"Good, that means I have 15 more minutes to sleep."

"Oh, no it doesn't. Your ass is getting up right now." Her brother walked to the bed and picked his sister up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Bellamy, you asshole! Put me down or I swear to god I will _end your fucking life_."

"Octavia Jamari Blake! I don't _ever_ want to hear you speak to your brother like that again!"

Bellamy set her down at the bottom of the stairs, and blocked her way so she couldn't run back up to her room. "I am not going to miss our flight because you wanted to sleep more. Get your ass into the bathroom and get ready."

"Bellamy Atticus!" Mrs. Blake spoke, "Jesus Lord, how did my kids get to be so corrupted?" She trailed off the end of her question, as if asking herself, rather than her family.

Octavia gave one final glare to her brother and walked into the bathroom. She took her sweet time in hopes to piss her bother off even more. She heard her dad come barreling through the house.

"Okay Blakes'! Let's get a move on!" She heard a pounding on the door, but it wasn't Bellamy on the other side. "Let's go, Octavia!" She heard her dad yell. She could live with pissing off Bellamy, but she couldn't piss off her dad. Mostly because she was daddy's little girl.

"Coming daddy!" She yelled back, quickly finishing up in the bathroom, and running to meet her family in the car.

\\\\\

The Griffins arrived at the airport in perfect timing. They went through bag check, then security, and they finally reached their gate, and were greeted by a happy, but not-so-happy, Blake family. The men shook hands, first Jake and Matheus (Mr. Blake), then Jake and Bellamy. Raven and Clarke moved to sit next to their best friend, Octavia.

"I swear, if I don't kill Bellamy by the end of this trip it'll be a fucking miracle." The group went off into their own sections. The guys, the moms, and the girls. There was an announcement that they were boarding the plan, and the group waited respectively before boarding.

"As much as it sucked waking up at the ass crack of dawn, I'm beyond excited for this trip." Raven said as the three girls took their seats. Clarke took the window, Octavia sat in the middle, and Raven took the isle.

"I know. A one month cruise around the Caribbean? And with my best friends? It doesn't get better than this."

The plane took off and in the next few hours, they would be in Orlando, ready to get to the loading dock for their cruise.

\\\\\

It was hectic as everyone tried to push their ways onto the ship: it was gigantic, and classy, and just down right amazing. Chandeliers hung from the low parts of the ceilings, and the ship stretched up so tall you got dizzy from staring. Eventually the Blake-Griffin group managed to get on together and make it to their rooms. Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Clarke, had an adjoining room. Clarke and Raven on one side, Octavia and Bellamy on the other. They all settled in and threw on their bathing suits, ready to tan on deck. As they all left the room together, then ran into their parents coming out of the rooms just across the hall.

"Alright kids here's the rundown. Today we have the day to ourselves. Basically do whatever, as long as you stay out of trouble." He narrowed his eyes at the three girls, who responded with offended looks, but before they could protest, Jake continued. "Dinner is at 7 every night, and everyone will be going every night. When we dock and go to land we must know where you are at all times. Please do not max out our cards by giving us an immense bill to pay at the end. Be considerate, okay?"

The kids all nodded and started on their way. "Oh and kids? Please be careful with drinking? I'm aware we're on international waters, but you're all still under aged in our eyes." They all smirked.

"We'll try dad." Jake sighed because he knew that was the best answer he was going to get. The kids walked away and made their way to the deck. Bellamy set his stuff down on a chair and left to go scope out some girls, while Clarke, Octavia, and Raven, all laid down in the sun.

"So, who's trying to get laid on this cruise?" Raven asked and Octavia shot her hand up into the air.

"You best believe I'm going to find me a hunk to sleep with when I want it."

"What about you Clarke?"

"Probably not, but hey a lot can happen in a month. If it does, it does. If it doesn't, no big deal."

Raven scoffed.

"Lame." Octavia retorted. "We'll find you someone, Clarke. Guy or Girl? We'll make it happen." The three talked and argued all day as they lay down on their chairs. After about an hour of tanning, Clarke finally spoke up.

"Pool anyone?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hot, I could use a good dip in the pool."

The three made their way over to the pool area and entered in the shallow end, moving to an underwater ledge to sit down.

"This water tastes weird…" Octavia said as she made a face, spitting water out of her mouth.

"That's cause its salt water, you bimbo." Clarke told her, a slight chuckle to her voice. They saw Bellamy in the corner of the pool, talking up some red-headed chick. In all honesty he could probably do better, but hey his choice right? The girls waded in the water as they people watched across the deck.

"Holy shit." Octavia and Clarke said in unison as they watched two people approach the deck.

"Do you see that guy?" She asked as her jaw dropped to the bottom of the pool. Octavia was looking at the most beautiful man she has ever seen. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His body was chiseled by the Greek Gods themselves, and he had a smile that lit up the whole boat deck, it was as if this man was the sun to brighten up the day. Octavia stared at this beautiful man, her jaw still open in awe.

Clarke; however, was looking at the girl he was with. She was shorter, but her long legs, her long sexy legs, stretched on for miles. Her hair fell in curls on her shoulders and back, covering what looked to be multiple tattoos. Her eyes were a piercing shade of green, and her body, oh her body was magnificent. Her black bikini complemented her sun-kissed, tan skin perfectly. Her stomach was toned with abs and a slight sparkle of sweat, her legs were muscular, and her arms were defined. Clarke ignored everything else around her, all she wanted to do was stare at this girl forever.

"Will you two stop drooling? I'm pretty sure this pool isn't salt water anymore. Also who are you staring at? I don't see anyone that strikes-" Clarke gripped Raven's face, her eyes never leaving the beautiful, sun kissed girl, and turned her head in the direction of the two people.

"Oh shit. Hot dayum. What I wouldn't give to be on top of both of them right now." Clarke and Octavia nodded, agreeing with their friend.

"Dibs." Clarke and Lexa called at the same time. This trip should be interesting.

\\\\\

"We need a plan to get their attention."

"Just go up and talk to them…" Raven said.

"No, Raven, are you insane? We'd just look straight up desperate." Octavia paced the deck in front of their chairs. "Okay well we saw the people they were with. What if we went through them? Started a conversation, became friends. We're bound to meet them if we become friends with their friends."

Raven moaned while Clarke contemplated. "Clarke?" Octavia looked over at her friend.

"How are we going to get to the friends?"

Octavia pondered for a second, thinking hard. "We run into them on accident! Start up a casual conversation, ask if they want to join us for a drink, bam friends!"

Clarke nodded slowly as she processed this plan, "Okay, that could work. Are you sure we're not over thinking this?"

"Of course you-"

"Absolutely not." Octavia answered. She looked up towards the pool area and spotted the group. It wasn't just the hot guy and girl anymore, they now had two more girls and one guy by their side.

"Goddamn they're all so attractive. They have to be related. Oh my-" Octavia's face dropped, as she continued to look she saw her brother walk over to the group. "Bellamy is there! Right now!" Clarke and Raven shot up.

"O, this is our chance, let's go!" The three of them left their things and walked over to Bellamy who was talking to the insanely attractive group of five.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted as the three walked over to them. He looked over and smiled at them.

"Well looky here, the golden trio has managed to grace us with their presence." He bowed at the three of them. "How was the tanning?"

"Great how was the flirting?" Bellamy tensed and Clarke looked over to see one of the girls with her head buried in her chest, trying not to laugh. Octavia most definitely messed that up, and Clarke couldn't help but choke back a laugh.

"Why you laughing, Princess?"

"No reason." She said chuckling. She looked up and caught the eyes of the girl from earlier. Clarke swallowed hard, she was lost in her gaze and didn't want to let go, but to her disappointment the other girl didn't want the same thing, and she dropped her gaze from Clarke's eyes to her lap.

Octavia turned to the group, "Hi! I'm Octavia, this is Clarke, and Raven, and this is my annoying brother, Bellamy."

"I'm Anya," said a tall, skinny girl with dirty-blonde hair, the one Clarke had caught laughing into her chest, "this is Echo," she pointed to the blonde haired girl to her left, "that's Lexa, Gustus, and Lincoln. Gustus is my brother, Lexa and Lincoln are brother and sister, and Echo is our cousin. We're all cousins." They are all related. And the two hottest ones on the ship are brother and sister.

"We were going to go get some drinks, would you guys care to join? It'd be nice to make some friends on this trip." Octavia eyed Lincoln and smiled, the muscular dude returned it.

"I'm in," he said standing. The others mimicked.

"Sure why not." The only one who didn't stand or say anything was Lexa.

"Lex, come on."

"Eh, I don't really want to go."

"Can you please attempt to be social for once?" Her cousin, Anya asked. Lexa didn't answer, she only glared at her cousin before rolling her eyes and standing with the rest.

"Lead the way," Lincoln said to Octavia with a smirk on his face.

\\\\\

The group dispersed when everyone needed to get ready for dinner. Clarke decided to wear a simple blue sundress, with sandals. Octavia and Raven chose something similar, while Bellamy wore a white button down, with the sleeves rolled up, and black board shorts.

"My God, you look like a total Frat dude." Raven teased.

"Maybe that's because, I am?" Bellamy responded sharply, not wanting to deal with Raven's shit.

They met their parents in the foyer before the dining room. They asked about their days making casual conversation when Jake waved to someone.

"Indra! Titus!" He walked over to greet the two random people, and brought them over to introduce them.

"Guys this is Indra and Titus. They will be joining us for dinner, along with their families." Leave it to Clarke's dad to make new friends and bring them to dinner all in the same day.

"How many more are we waiting on?" Jake asked, his large smile never leaving his face.

"Five kids, and one adult." Indra spoke very strongly, Octavia was mesmerized by the woman. She just looked tough.

"Sound like a handful."

"You have no idea…" Titus added. Clarke got the feeling that when something didn't go his way he would be someone you didn't want to deal with.

"Here they are." The group turned their attention to the people approaching them, a huge smile forming on Octavia's face.

"So you're the mysterious group we're eating dinner with?" Lincoln asked with a gentle smirk.

"Long time no see." Bellamy said greeting Anya. Lexa was standing next to her brother, looking less than amused.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Abby asked as the parents all looked between the kids.

"We met earlier today." Clarke told her mother, "We all hung out for a little bit."

"Well what are the odds of that?" Jake said excitedly. He reached out his hand to the tall blonde women standing next to Echo, "Nia, very nice to see you again." They introduced their kids to the adults. It was clear to see that Indra and Titus were Anya and Gustus' parents, and Nia was Echo's mom, but Lexa and Lincolns parents seemed to be missing. They all made their ways to the back of the overly large dining room, adults at one table, kids at the other.

They all took their seats, Octavia next to Lincoln, and Clarke away from Lexa. Clarke noticed while getting drinks that Lexa was not the social type at all, and was a little bit rude. But that didn't stop Clarke from thinking about how gorgeous this girl was. They ordered their food and the table grew loud as they all talked over each other.

"I'm not saying Wick is a bad guy, I'm just saying I don't know him. And you have a bad track record with guys." Bellamy was lecturing Raven on her new found relationship with a guy named Kyle Wick.

"Not as bad as Clarke's" Raven retorted.

"So true." Bellamy and Octavia agreed, chuckling in unison. Now everyone at the table was listening to the conversation.

"I do not have a bad track record! The only bad one was Finn."

"Whatever happened with you and him, Princess? I never got the full story." Bellamy asked.

"He cheated on me like seven times, all with different girls." Clarke spoke animatedly

"I swear I'll beat the s-"

"Relax, Bellamy, Clarke got her revenge." Octavia said with a smirk, while Clarke sported an evil smile on her face. Octavia chuckled and Raven said, "Oh this is good."

"What'd you do?"

"I slept with his sister." She shrugged with a devilish smile. "After I broke up with him of course…"

Lincoln and Bellamy's mouths dropped, Anya and Echo were smiling at each other with a look only they knew, Gustus just stared, clearly unimpressed with everything.

Lexa's eyes were wide in surprise, and Raven and Octavia just cackled with laughter.

"How'd that go over with Finn?"

"Oh he was fucking _pissed_." Raven answered.

"Bell, you should have seen his face! I wish I was recording."

"Clarke how on earth did you even think of that?"

She shrugged again, "His sister was hot, I was mad. Let me just say the sex was great. Way better then Finn ever was." Lexa choked on her water, sending her into a coughing fit.

"So…Are you, bisexual Clarke?" Echo asked with the same smile that she was giving Anya earlier. Lincoln smirked as well, and Clarke took a sip of her water nodding her head, "Yeah."

"Good ole Clarkey here gets all the babes." Raven stated patting Clarke on the back.

"Really now? Well isn't that just funny because-" Anya was silenced by a foot to her shin. "Ow! What the fuck?" She said turning to Lexa, who just glared at her. Everyone but Echo and Lincoln, who were trying to contain their laughter, seemed to be confused by the action. They just chuckled to themselves.

"That really fucking hurt."

"That was the point." Lexa said sharply, taking a sip of her water. Clarke eyed the girl suspiciously, and Lexa glanced at her quickly before turning her gaze else wear.

"What Anya was going to say was," Echo began. Lexa's eyes shot up to her cousin.

"Oh boy." Lincoln laughed and Octavia gave him a confused look, along with everyone else at the table.

"Is that good ole Lexa here, is also interested in girls." Echo finished and Lexa slammed her face into her hands. Clarke tried to hide her surprise, Lexa was seriously uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it. Raven didn't try to hide it though. Her jaw was wide open, as a gasp left her lips. She went to say something when Clarke stopped her. She put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, eyes stern. Lexa noticed this and wondered why Clarke was doing that, she had been a little rude to the girl earlier today.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Raven quickly said ignoring Clarke's gaze.

"Raven seriously?"

"What? I have some questions for the girl!"

"Raven she obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

"What? Are you not open about your sexuality?" Raven questioned innocently, once again ignoring Clarke.

"Raven."

"No I'm open. I just don't feel like it needs to be everyone's business." Lexa finally spoke as she glared at her cousins.

"She's right, it doesn't." Clarke agreed and Lexa shot her gaze over to Clarke, blue eyes meeting green.

"Clarke you were literally just telling us all about sex with your ex-boyfriends sister."

"Yeah because I don't care that people know about that. Lexa clearly does and it bothers her. So if you want to ask questions, ask me. Not her." Clarke defended and Lexa felt a weight off her shoulders. This girl, who she barely knew, and was rude to, was defending her when she needed it. Their gazes met again and Lexa nodded her thank you. She was definitely going to be nicer the Clarke from now on.

There was a prolonged silence that fell over the group, and it was a little bit awkward. Anya cleared her throat before speaking, gaining everyone's attention.

"So, how old is everyone?"

"Clarke, Raven and I are 18, Bellamy is 20." Octavia responded, "What about you guys?"

"I'm 20." Anya said.

"21." Echo stated after Anya. Gustus wasn't planning on answering, so Anya spoke for him. "Gustus is also 21."

Lexa and Lincoln didn't answer yet and Anya had a slight smirk on her face.

"Lexa and Lincoln are 19." Clarke and Octavia looked over at each other quickly before Clarke asked, "You guys are twins?" She asked with a tone of surprise.

Lexa nodded with a sly smirk.

"Who's older?" Octavia asked after a slight pause in the conversation.

The siblings responded at the same time.

"I am." Said Lexa.

While Lincoln said, "It doesn't matter." That caused their cousins to laugh, even Gustus, leaving Lincoln very annoyed.

"We're twins, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I'm older." Lexa said, and by her tone Clarke could tell she was provoking her brother. Lincoln really does not like being the younger one.

"By three minutes!"

"Still." Lexa shrugged and this made Clarke laugh. Lexa turned to Clarke and her stomach fluttered. Lexa wasn't going to lie, when she first saw Clarke walk up on the boat deck, she thought she was beautiful, and whenever she looked into the ocean blue eyes of Clarke, she was lost at sea—figurative speaking of course. The two gave each other a soft smile, when Lexa felt a light kick to her leg. She turned to see that Anya had a suggestive look on her face after seeing the girl's interaction.

"Kick me again and I'll rip your foot off." Lexa mumbled to Anya so no one could hear. Anya leaned in close, to whisper in her cousin's ear.

"We all know you have the hots for Clarke, we could see it when the girl first walked up. Make your move Lex. A month on a cruise with a beautiful girl like Clarke? What could be better?"

"You staying the fuck out of my love life that's what." Lexa whispered in response, as she turned to her food. Anya smirked, and did the same. As dinner went on Lexa could see Clarke stealing glances at her out of the corner of her eye, and Lexa thought maybe Anya was right. She lifted her head up and caught Clarke mid-stare, watching the girl burrow her head into her chest, acting like nothing happened. Lexa smiled.

'Anya may be right. But I can't let her know that, I'd never hear the end of it.' Lexa thought to herself. And she began to think of a way to get Clarke alone.


	2. Two Can Play At This Game

After dinner, Clarke found herself at the front of the boat, her arms on the railing as she stared into the open sea. The others had decided to go to the hot tubs, but Clarke just wanted to be alone. Nothing was wrong, she wasn't sad or mad, she just didn't feel like talking. She wanted to be alone. Clarke stared into the night sky, it was so much clearer on the open ocean than it was in Washington DC; she took a deep breath, the air was more fresh and cooler than in DC. She took everything in, relaxing her body and appreciating the beauty of it all.

"Clarke?" A soft voice pulled her from her trance. She turned around, seeing an outline of a body come into view. Clarke could see through the shadows on her face, noticing it was Lexa.

"Hey," She answered with a smile as Lexa approached.

"What are you doing out here alone? I figured you'd be with everyone else." Clarke assumed from Lexa's statement that all the kids from dinner were together.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "Just wanted some alone time. I wasn't really in the mood for talking."

"Same." Clarke looked over and smirked at Lexa.

"Are you ever in the mood to talk?" Clarke teased and Lexa tried to hide her smile.

"I am fully aware that I am not the most social person, Clarke." Clarke's stomach jumped when she heard her name fall from Lexa's voice. She said it so calmly, and she was so serene, it made Clarke shiver. She wanted Lexa to say her name like that all the time. A long silence fell between the two of them, but Clarke didn't mind. Neither of them came out to talk, so it was understandable when they both kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Thank you." Lexa spoke softly, but clearly. Clarke looked at her with questioning eyes, her brow furrowed, but before she could ask what for, Lexa answered. "For sticking up for me at dinner. Especially after I was rude to you earlier today. You really didn't have to do that." Lexa never looked at her; she kept her eyes trained on the sea in front of her.

"I know, but I understand and the others didn't. That's why I spoke up for you, because I understood not wanting it to be other people's business. I used to hate having people ask me about my sexuality, it made me so uncomfortable. The only people I could talk about it with were Octavia and Raven. Eventually, I started to get over it. I accepted it more myself and I started to care less about what people think. I grew some thick skin, and now, I don't care when people ask about it."

Lexa turned her head to finally look at Clarke. She could just barely see the glimmer of her blue eyes through the shadows; there was understanding in her eyes. Not pity or guilt, or sorrow, just pure understanding. "It's nice having someone around who finally gets it. Good for you for not caring about who knows. I don't really care who knows either, I just don't feel the need to talk about it. Plus Anya and Echo were doing it to get on my nerves."

"How so?" Clarke asked, and she was really perplexed as to why her cousins would do it intentionally, knowing that Lexa doesn't like to talk about it.

Lexa scoffed, "Please, like it wasn't obvious." Clarke furrowed her brow and was now confused as to how it was obvious. Lexa noticed Clarke's expression and sighed.

"A pretty girl like you Clarke opening up about your sexuality, while a lesbian is sitting 10 feet away? In reality, they were doing it to get you to notice me more, thinking something would come from it, but they were also doing it to spite me."

"You think I'm pretty?" Lexa laughed at this and Clarke thought it was the greatest thing she had ever heard.

"Out of everything I just said that's all you got from it?" She said as her laughter began to die down and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Please, I don't need to notice you anymore. I noticed you the second you walked onto the boat deck." The words rolled off Clarke's tongue before she could register what she was saying. She was silently cursing herself for not thinking before she spoke. She looked over and saw a smirk toying at Lexa's lips.

"You did?" She asked, seemingly very interested in the piece of information Clarke had just provided. Clarke looked over and stared into her green eyes, instead of speaking she just nodded her head in response. Clarke let silence fall over then as Lexa continued to stare at her. She couldn't figure out what she was thinking, her face was so stoic and hard to read.

Lexa leaned her side against the railing, and spoke to Clarke, "So why'd you come here?"

"I told you I wanted to be alone."

Lexa shook her head. "I know, but why here? Why to the front of the boat?"

"It's peaceful, I enjoy look out onto the ocean, and staring up at the stars. I figured it'd be dark and didn't think I'd have any distractions."

"Oh so I'm a distraction?" Lexa teased and Clarke's eyes went wide.

"Oh no! No, I did—I didn't mean it like that-"

"Relax Clarke I'm only teasing," Lexa smiled as a chuckle fell from her lips. Flustered Clarke was adorable. Clarke let out a sigh and a light chuckle.

"For someone who's not very social, you sure are talkative tonight."

"You make it easy to talk." She shrugged, and Clarke was thankful for the shadows covering her face because she was blushing. She could feel the heat rising through her neck to her cheeks.

"See, it's easy to talk to people when you don't close yourself off," she said bumping into her shoulder making Lexa laugh. Clarke's stomach fluttered as she heard her favorite sound again.

"I really am sorry for how I acted earlier." Lexa said, her smile fading as she glanced back over at Clarke.

"It's fine, Lexa. I understand now why you were like that." Clarke eyed Lexa in hopes to read her better, but she had no luck. "So back to what you said earlier…"

Lexa laughed and stopped Clarke before she could go any further. "Yes, Clarke I think you're pretty. Anybody with eyes could see that." And once again Clarke was blushing wildly.

"You're not half bad yourself, Lex." Clarke teased making Lexa smile wide.

"Wow, Clarke. You really know how to charm a lady, I thought Raven said you get all the babes?" Lexa joked.

"I do." Clarke smirked, sending Lexa a wink.

\\\\\

After that night with Lexa, Clarke made it her goal to try to cause Lexa so much sexual frustration she'd have no choice, but to sleep with her. It was diabolical, but that's how Clarke played when she desperately wanted something. The group was meeting on the deck, so Clarke put on her skimpiest bathing suit, fully intending on tormenting Lexa.

They made it to the pool deck and met their new friends who were already there. Octavia immediately went to Lincoln and started subtly flirting. Clarke and Octavia clearly had two different approaches. Clarke and Raven walked towards Lexa, Anya, and Gustus.

"Hey guys," Raven said as they approached. "Anybody up for the water slide?"

With a devilish smirk, Clarke eyed Lexa, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting a little wet." She saw Lexa's jaw tighten out of the corner of her eyes, the girl had visibly stiffened. Clarke crossed her arms across her stomach and _slowly_ pulled her shirt off, then she unbuttoned her shorts and shimmied out of them, slower than she pulled her shirt off. She tossed her clothes into a pile on a beach chair, and looked towards Lexa, who was eyeing her up and down. Clarke shot Lexa a wink, and underneath Lexa's calm, tough exterior she could tell this girl was dying. And she was right, Lexa was trying so hard not to look up and down the girls body. She knew exactly what Clarke was doing and Lexa knew she'd get her payback later.

"Careful, Lex. Your thirst is showing." Clarke whispered in her ear as she walked past, making her way to the water slide that towered over the boat. Lexa took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. She was definitely going to get Clarke back for this. They all went on the slide, then back to the pool. Clarke noticed that Lexa was her, starting to ignore her and that was not okay. She swam over towards Lexa, ignoring that fact that she was with her cousins.

"Hey guys." She said as she swam up behind Lexa. "Anya, I think Raven was looking for you and Gustus. Last time I saw her she was over by chairs." Clarke was pleasantly surprised when they shrugged and swam off to find Raven. Clarke turned to face Lexa who's jaw was so tight she was sure it would break.

"What's wrong, Lex?" She said seductively, tilting her head innocently, "Something bothering you?" She stood in front of the girl and placed her fingers on the girls stomach, gently tracing her abs. She smiled victoriously when she felt Lexa stiffen under her touch.

"Do you workout? Cause you have a very nice body. So sexy." She whispered in her ear, her hands still wandering around the girls stomach. She started moving her hands lower, and lower, when Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke's wrist, eliciting a sly smile from her. Lexa didn't say anything, just glared at Clarke, pleading with her eyes for this girl to stop taunting her.

"Oh honey," she whispered getting very close to Lexa's ear. "I'm only getting started." Clarke's breath and words sent shivers down Lexa's spine.

"Two can play at this game, Clarke." Her tongue clicked over the k, and Clarke's eyes went dark. "See you at dinner." Lexa returned Clarke's devilish smile and slowly walked out of the pool, taking her time as the water dripped from all parts of her body. She looked over her shoulder to see that Clarke was still staring. Lexa was still in the game.

\\\\\

At dinner, Clarke waited for Lexa to make her move. She was utterly terrified of what this girl was planning on doing, but after a long while, she began to relax because Lexa hadn't done a thing. It wasn't until Clarke relaxed that Lexa knew it was her turn. Clarke and Lexa had turned to each other, striking a conversation as they ate dessert. Lexa slowly picked some whipped cream off of her ice cream, and sucked it from her finger. Clarke's eyes went dark.

"Something wrong, Clarke?" She teased as the girls eyes never left her mouth. Clarke straightened up.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fi-" Clarke tried to suppress a soft shriek as she felt a hand on the inside of her thigh. Everyone at the table was looking at her.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Octavia questioned.

"Mhm," she answered nodding her head. "Brain freeze." Lexa continued to eat her ice cream, as her hand continued further up Clarke's thigh that was hidden under the table. It was now Clarke's turn to clench her jaw. Lexa smiled to herself as she felt Clarke stiffen, and her breath hitch, as she reached further and further up her leg. Her finger brushed a spot on her inner thigh and Clarke jumped, grabbing Lexa's hand and moving it from that spot. Lexa made a mental note to remember that spot for later.

"Clarke, what is going on with you?" Raven asked, a confused expression flushed across her, and everyone else's, face.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She lied, and no one believed her. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"I heard there's a party in one of the ballrooms, 18 and over." Bellamy answered.

"Alright, let's go." Lincoln added.

"Okay so meet on the deck at 9?" Everyone nodded in agreement. The group went back to talking and Clarke felt a foot trail up and down her calf.

"I'm going to head back to the room," she jumped up quickly almost knocking her chair back. The group stared at her in utter bewilderment.

"I'm done eating, so I'll come with." Octavia said, still giving her friend a weird look.

"Yeah me too." And soon all three girls: Raven, Octavia, and Clarke, were walking back to the rooms.

"Okay Clarke, what is up? Because you were acting weird at dinner." Octavia answered once they reached the room.

"Lexa." Was all she managed to say as she paced the room back and forth, her neck and face were flushed red. Octavia and Raven gave each other a confused look.

"What about her?" Raven asked.

"Today, while we were on deck, I was teasing her-"

"Hold on, Raven teasing or _Clarke_ teasing."

"Clarke teasing." Her two friends gasped and a chuckle fell from their lips.

"Anyways, at dinner she was teasing me to get back at me for what I did at the pool." She stopped pacing and ran her hands through her hair. "That's why I was acting so weird."

The two girls stared at each other in shock. Clarke fell backwards onto her bed and groaned.

"Holy shit!" Octavia screamed.

"I know." Clarke groaned back in response.

"No one has ever been able to match your level of teasing."

"I know!" Clarke screamed back.

"Hey if you both keep it up, you'll probably get laid tonight." Clarke blushed at Raven's comment. "Come on. Let's pick the hottest outfit ever." Raven turned to Octavia. "I bet you Clarke wins this teasing war."

"Oh your so on, Lexa is totally going to win."

"Loser has to buy the winner drinks all of tomorrow."

"Deal." Octavia and Raven shook hands.

\\\\\

Clarke wore her shortest, short shorts, which meant her ass was pretty much hanging out. She had on a royal blue crop top, that showed her stomach and the perfect amount of cleavage. Her hair was straight, and make up done perfectly.

"Clarke is so going to win this war." Raven said eyeing her friend up and down.

\\\\\

The four made their way to the deck to meet their friends. Once there they said their hello's and walked to the ballroom with the party. Raven made sure to walk next to Lexa while Clarke made sure to walk in front of her. She'd occasionally turn around to talk to Raven, asking about drinks or alcohol. Anytime Raven said anything with the word 'Fireball' in it, that meant Lexa was staring at her ass. And every time Clarke turned around, Fireball managed to wiggle its way into the conversation.

They reached the party and it was actually a lot bigger than they thought it was going to be. The music was loud, almost everyone was drunk and dancing, the group could tell it was going to be a good time. Clarke stepped into Lexa's personal bubble, eyeing the girl seductively.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," she spoke over the music as she leaned closer to Lexa, making sure her chest was perfectly visible to the girl. "Would you like something?" Clarke pulled away to see Lexa eyes exactly where she wanted them, on her chest. She cleared her throat and Lexa's gaze shot up.

"I'll take a Mai Tai." She barely managed to get the words out, her breath was wavering.

"Alright, don't go leaving me now. I'll be right back."

When Clarke left Lexa knew she couldn't let her win whatever game they were playing. She waited for Clarke at a standing table away from the dance floor, and when the beautiful blonde returned, it was Lexa's move. Clarke handed her the drink and Lexa downed it in an instant.

"Thirsty?" Clarke questioned with a wink. Lexa turned around and took a step towards Clarke.

"Very, actually." Clarke smirked and stood her ground. Lexa took another step.

"How thirsty are you, Clarke?." She clicked the k again and Clarke's eyes grew wide as Lexa continued to walk towards her. "You haven't touched your drink yet," she continued to walk forwards, "Is it a different kind of thirst?" She kept walking until Clarke's back hit the wall behind her. "Is it the type of thirst that your drink cannot clench?" Clarke's breath hitched as Lexa leaned closer to her ear. "Are you thirsty for me, Clarke?" She let out a heavy, wavering breath.

"You're a trouble maker Clarke." Lexa spoke as she brought her hands to Clarke's waist, pulling their hips together. She ran her hands over Clarke's back and down over her ass. She gently squeezed while she whispered in her ear, "Trouble makers, need to be punished." Clarke whimpered as Lexa continued to squeeze her hands gently over her ass. She was done, at that moment Clarke Griffin knew she had lost, but she was so turned on she did't even care. She grabbed Lexa's wrist and dragged her out of the party. She maneuvered around the boat until she made it back to her room. She opened the door and dragged Lexa inside, pushing her up against the door as she slammed it shut. She smashed their lips together, and it was heated and sloppy, but oh so hot. She grabbed the hem of Lexa's shirt and ripped it over her head, then she smashed their lips together again. Lexa ripped off Clarke's shirt, then started with the button of her shorts, as their lips moved over the others mouths. Once Clarke and Lexa had been stripped down to their bra and underwear Lexa grabbed Clarke by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, allowing Clarke to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Damn, you're strong." Clarke breathed against their kiss. Lexa went to drop down on the first bed she saw but Clarke stopped her, "Next bed." Lexa walked to the furthest bed and placed Clarke down, and straddled her hips. She connected her lips to her neck, biting and sucking, as she slowly grinds her hips into Clarke's, creating friction and causing heat to rise in between both of their thighs.

"No hickeys." Clarke panted as Lexa continued to bite and kiss her neck.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Lexa questioned as he lips pressed to Clarke's skin. She kissed lower and lower, then she kissed the valley in between Clarke's breasts. Clarke's hips jerked up, searching for as much friction she could find. Lexa picked up the speed, grinding down a little faster against Clarke while she kissed the visible skin above her bra. Lexa pulled Clarke into a sitting position, and they both quickly unclasped the others bra. She pushed her back down and cupped her boobs in both hands and she put more pressure into grinding down on Clarke. Clarke craned her neck back, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a soft gasp. Lexa took the opportunity to kiss down Clarke's neck again, and she let her mouth trail lower and lower, until she was kissing around her nipple. After many teasing kisses, Lexa took the nipple in her mouth and bit and sucked. Clarke was writhing underneath her, and Lexa was sure she could cum just by doing this all night. She switched sides to the other nipple, not wanting to favor one over the other.

"God you're so beautiful." Lexa said as she brought her mouth back up to Clarke's and pushed their lips together in another electrifying kiss. She ran her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Clarke allowed. Now it was a battle of dominance in the kiss, they moved their tongues around and Clarke sank her teeth in Lexa's bottom lip and pulled back slightly. Lexa moaned and Clarke was sure she wanted to her that again. Lexa brought her hand over Clarke's center, and palmed it through the underwear rubbing up and down, as she kissed her roughly. Lexa pulled away and kissed down Clarke's body. Traveling through the valley of her breasts, over her stomach to her naval. She kissed the skin just above Clarke's waist band, and grabbed it with her teeth, pulling it off that way.

"Holy fuck that was hot." Clarke panted as she craned her neck back again.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Clarke?" Clarke nodded and pressed her lips tightly together, trying to suppresses her moans and shrieks. "Say it Clarke."

"I'm ready to be punished. Oh god please punish me al-" She shuttered as Lexa kissed the spot on her thigh and pressed two fingers inside of her. Lexa pumped slowly, gradually picking up the pace on every third pump. Clarke was moaning as she gripped onto the sheets for dear life. Lexa leaned down and pressed a kiss at the folds just above her clit, and then as she picked up the pace, she shot her head down and kissed and licked her clit. Clarke was panting so loud, trying to find the air to breath. Lexa could feel her walls tightening around her fingers, and she pumped harder until Clarke was arching her back and sighing her name.

"Fuck, Lex- _ahhh._ " She kept her fingers inside of her as she slowly worked her down from her orgasm, and once she could feel Clarke was done with her spasms, she took her fingers out, eliciting a sigh and an arch of her back, from Clarke. She moved her head down and licked Clarke clean, causing more sighs and moans from the girl. Lexa climbed the bed until she was staring down at Clarke. She took her two fingers, and licked Clarke off of her as the girl watched. Clarke's eyes went dark again, and Lexa surged down connecting their lips again, allowing Clarke to taste herself on Lexa's lips. Clarke put her hand on Lexa's side and rolled her around so Clarke was now on top.

"Now it's time for your punishment."


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Clarke spent the next morning sitting on chair around the boat deck, looking out on the ocean. She had her sketchbook in hand and a bowl of fruit sitting next to her. She drew the scene in front of her. The railing of the boat, with the ocean and sun behind it. It was a simple drawing but Clarke paid close attention to detail, wanting to remember this view forever. It was so peaceful to just lay in the sun and look out over the edge of the boat. She finished her sketch and went and leaned against the railing, the sun hitting her face and back as she looked out over the ocean. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, and as she did, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and soft kissing that started trailing down her neck.

"Well hello to you too." Clarke said. She felt Lexa smile as she continued to pepper kisses along her neck. "You seem awfully touchy this morning." Clarke closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of the brunettes lips on her neck.

"Well I had an amazing night thanks to you." Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms and leaned her back against the railing. She gently traced her fingertips across the tribal tattoo on Lexa's right arm.

"Oh did you now?" Lexa nodded with a smirk as the two eyed each other mischievously. "Well there's plenty more where that came from." Clarke stated before she captured Lexa's lips into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before it was interrupted.

"Save it for the bedroom you horn-dogs." Raven teased as she approached the two girls, Octavia at her side. They pulled away and stood side by side, as if trying to hide the fact that they weren't just caught making out on the boat deck

"So... Clarke, who won?" Octavia asked. Lexa's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at Clarke. Clarke bit her lip as she looked down at her feet. She motioned her head towards Lexa.

" _ **What?!**_ " Raven screamed. "Clarke how did that happen?"

Octavia laughed, "I told you Lexa would win!"

This seemed to confuse Lexa even more, she turned to face Clarke, then turned towards her friends.

"I'm sorry but what did I win?"

"You just won me a days worth of free drinks." Octavia cheered as she bounced on her tip toes, clapping her hands in excitement. Lexa looked at her in confusion and Clarke took it upon herself to explain.

"They made a bet on who they thought would win our little teasing game we decided to play yesterday."

"Yeah, and I said Clarke because no one has ever matched Clarke's level of teasing." Raven spoke with a slight annoyance to her voice. "Seriously, Clarke how did it happen?"

The blonde shrugged, "I caved." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh you did more than just caved..." Lexa added with a seductive grin as she pulled Clarke into her side, rubbing her hand around the small of her back.

"Wow, okay didn't need to know that... So are you to like gal pals now? Sex buddies?" Octavia asked as she moved to sit in the chair next to Clarke's things. Clarke turned to look at Lexa, who hadn't let go of her yet.

"Uh... I'm not sure," She said moving her gaze from Lexa to her friends, "We haven't talk about it."

"Let me just say, that if you guys couldn't handle one day, you won't be able to handle the rest of the month together. You will be having loads of sex, I can guarantee it." Clarke didn't have a problem with that. Lexa was attractive, one of the hottest girls she has ever seen. She would love to have that perfectly toned and tattooed body on top of her at all times.

"She's got a point." Clarke shrugged as she looked towards Lexa, who simply just laughed as she shook her head.

"We can talk about it later if you'd like, when your friends aren't around."

"That's code for more sex." Raven added from her spot on the chair.

"No it's code for, 'I don't want you guys hearing all about our personal life together.'" Together. that stuck with Clarke, because the thought of her and Lexa together, in a relationship made her stomach flutter. She barely knew the girl, and even though she is clearly physically attracted to her, maybe there would be room for an emotional attraction? Clarke quickly wiped these thoughts from her mind.

"Later works for me." Clarke said turning to face Lexa. She wanted to lean in and kiss her so bad, but she decided against it, not sure how Lexa would react to kissing in front of her friends again. Lexa noticed how Clarke's eyes dashed from her lips back to her eyes.

"I'm going to go find my family, I'll see you guys around." She turned and left, and Clarke couldn't help herself but stare as Lexa walked away. Her back tattoo that traced all the way down her spine complemented her tanned skin, and her ass looked great in her bikini. What she wouldn't give to run her hands over her tattoo, tracing every inch of it. And what she wouldn't give to grip Lexa's ass, like she did to the blonde last night.

"Earth to Clarke." She heard her friends speak, breaking her train of inappropriate thought. "Sit down, you can fuck her brains out later."

\\\\\

Clarke was walking along the boat deck towards the hot tubs, when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Lexa," Clarke said to the girl tanning on one of the deck chairs. Her toned body glistened with the soft layer of sweat, her hip tattoo (that Clarke familiarized herself with last night) was peaking out of the waste band of her bikini bottoms, while the tattooed quote on her ribs shimmered under her sweat.

"Hello Clarke." She said raising her sun glasses from her eyes to get a better view of the blonde beauty standing in front of her.

"I was just heading to the hot tub, wanna join me?"

"Yeah sure." Lexa said with a soft smile as she moved to stand up next to Clarke. The girls walked to the empty hot tub and slowly entered the water, letting their bodies adjust to the heat. Clarke moved to the corner of the tub and sat on the bench under the water, and Lexa followed.

"So I realized that I don't know much about you..." Clarke spoke as she fiddled with her hands under the water.

"Not many people do. I tend to keep to myself, I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not very social." Clarke chuckled at Lexa's clearly sarcastic, but true, comment.

"Yeah I noticed, But you're more talkative after sex apparently." Clarke smirked, setting her elbow on the ground just outside the tub and leaning her head into her palm. "I wanna get to know Lexa more. Like what's your last name?"

"Evans. What's yours?"

"Griffin. Okay now you ask a question."

"Are we turning this into 20 questions?" Lexa mocked as she flicked warm water at Clarke, who flinched once the water made contact with her chin.

"No just random questions. We'll call it... the Random Question Game."

"Very original."

"Shut up and ask me a question."

"Fine, where are you from?" Lexa conceded as she imitated Clarke's position by putting her elbow on the ground and leaning her head on to her palm.

"I am from Washington DC."

"You're not..." Lexa spoke as her body suddenly perked up.

"I am... Wait are you from DC?!"

"No, but I'm from Alexandria Virginia! That's like 20 minutes away! And I go to University of Maryland!"

"Oh my god!" Clarke clapped her hands in front of her mouth, "Wow small world right?"

Lexa chuckled, "Clearly."

"Okay well if we don't hate each other by the end of this trip we definitely need to hangout some time. All of us!"

"Okay, yeah we do." Lexa chuckled again at Clarke's statement. "Are you in college?"

"Going to be. I'm going to George Washington University in the fall." Lexa continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"I still can't believe how close we live from each other." Lexa spoke.

"I know... I wonder if the others know by now. Do you and your cousins all live near each other?" Clarke questioned.

"Lincoln and I live with my aunt and uncle, Echo lives just across town."

"Why do you like with your aunt and uncle?"

Lexa hesitated. She normally never spoke about her parents, only a few people are aware of the situation, but for some reason she felt comfortable with Clarke. "My dad was never around when Lincoln and I were born, so I haven't met him, and my mom was an abusive alcoholic. So when Lincoln and I were 15 social services came and took us away. We haven't spoken to her since."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Clarke said as she brought her arm around Lexa shoulders and pulled the girl into her side. Lexa placed her head on Clarke's shoulder and they sat like that for a while before either one of them said anything. The hot tub had filled with a couple more people by now, but they stayed on the other side, giving Lexa and Clarke their own little space in the corner.

"Is Lexa your full name?" Clarke asked after a prolonged silence. Lexa chuckled slightly.

"No, it's actually Alexandria." Clarke went to comment but she was quickly cut off by Lexa before the words could leave her mouth. "Yes my name is Alexandria and I am from Alexandria. Ironic I know." Clarke just smiled as Lexa put her head back onto her shoulder, letting the silence overtake them again. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was soothing actually. Clarke began drawing circles over the skin on Lexa's shoulder. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she would be perfectly content with staying in this position with Lexa all day.

"Did you want to talk about whatever this is?" Lexa asked breaking Clarke from her train of thought, regarding their conversation from earlier.

"I mean if you would like to we can. I just think we let whatever happens, happen. If we ever want a repeat of last night and we're both up for it, why not? You know? I don't think we need any terms for this. Just go with the flow." Clarke replied. She figured putting a name and rules to whatever this was would ruin it for them, so going with the flow would be easier.

"I like that idea. Can I kiss you whenever I want though?"

"I'd be an idiot if I said no to that." Clarke told her. Lexa chuckled as she brought her hand up to Clarke's neck, bringing their faces close together, their lips almost brushing.

"Good, cause I like kissing you." Lexa words came out as a breath against Clarke's lips. Before Clarke could respond Lexa's lips were on hers, for the second time that day. It was soft and gentle at first, but it slowly became more heated. Not too heated where they would be scolded for how they were making out in a public place, but just enough where they were both content with the power of the kiss. Clarke tiled her head to get a better angle at Lexa's lips, and both of their lips moved harmoniously around the others.

The two separated in search for their breath, and Clarke pressed her forehead into Lexa's.

"If we keep this up, we're going to be getting a repeat of last night pretty soon." Clarke said breathlessly as she tried to calm herself down.

"Promise?" Lexa responded with a sly grin. "Come on," Lexa said as she stood up in the hot tub, water dripping from her top half. Clarke had to stop herself from tracing the water droplets with her tongue. "I could use a Pina Colada."

\\\\\

"So are we going to talk about those two?" Anya asked as she watched her cousin and her new blonde friend walk to the bar deck.

"They fucked. What's there to talk about?" Raven stated as if it was already known.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison, except for Octavia and Raven who just glanced unkowingly at each other.

"I uhh, take it you didn't know that?" Octavia asked.

"No, when did this happen? They've known each other for two days!" Lincoln questioned with a serious tone to his voice.

"Oh please, those two are the hottest girls on this ship, and they're both into girls, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah we figured that too, but two days? Holy shit that has to be a record for Lexa." Anya spoke.

"Yeah she isn't exactly the most social person. She tends to keep to herself." Lincoln added as the group continued to eye the girls sitting at the bar.

"Well she seems to be opening up to Clarke." Raven said as she watched how Lexa moved closer to Clarke, their bodies almost touching. They quickly dropped the conversation as the adults found them on the boat deck.

"Where you kids off to?" Octavia joked as her parents and Clarke's approached, in everyday clothes as opposed to the swimwear the kids adorned.

"To the casino to win back the money we spent on this trip!" Her dad joked, earning a laugh from everyone around.

"Knowing your luck, you'll be _losing_ the same amount of money spent on this trip." Jake Griffin teased clapping his hand over Matheus' shoulder. "Where's Clarke?" he questioned when he noticed his daughter wasn't with the group. The parents noticed the kids shift in gaze and followed it to where Clarke and Lexa were sitting awfully close at the bar.

"What's going on there?" Jake questioned, clearly interested in the change of dynamic between the two girls.

"Not sure." Raven lied, but it seemed to work because Jake just shrugged it off, unlike Abby, who had kept her gaze on the two girls at the bar.

"Okay well don't get into too much trouble. We'll see all you for dinner." They said goodbye, and Octavia's dad gave his kids a quick kiss on top of the head. Right before he left he managed to sneak a glare over towards Lincoln, conveying every thought with his eyes, warning him to be careful around his baby girl. Lincoln simply smiled it off, not wanting to show his perpetual fear of the man. Lincoln may have been tall and buff, but Octavia's dad was taller and more buff. With a slight nod he finally retreated.

The group mingled as they continued to get to know each other better. They soon realized what Clarke and Lexa had come to realize just an hour earlier, that they were all from the same area. They talked about their lives growing up, their past relationships, even some of the trivial things. It was nice to finally make some new friends especially with the long month ahead of them.

\\\\\

"Hey dad." Clarke gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she approached her parents, who were already sitting at their dinner table.

"Hey baby." He responded with his usual Jake Griffin smile. Clarke went and kissed her mom on the cheek as well before she made her way to her seat. Everyone else was already at their table. Clarke had fallen asleep in her parents room and was late waking up, so she told them to go without her and that she would meet them there. She figured her friends would ask but it didn't matter, she was only sleeping, they would understand. Except they wouldn't. Because sure enough Lexa came in shortly after Clarke taking the open seat to her left. Everyone eyed the two as Lexa took a seat next to Clarke, and the blonde could feel everyone's gaze on them.

"What?" She asked as she placed her napkin over her lap.

"Why were you two late?" Echo asked in a tone that told Clarke and Lexa exactly how she meant to say it.

"I took a nap and woke up late."

"Really? Cause you weren't in the room." Raven retorted as she analyzed every word Clarke said.

"Maybe that's because I fell asleep in my parents room." She gasped mockingly at her friends.

"What about you? What's your excuse?"

"I was in the rec room working out and I lost track of time." Lexa said nonchalantly. Even though both of them were telling the truth her friends refused to believe them.

"Okay now where were you guys really? We know what happened between you two, there's no need to hide it from us." Clarke glared at her friend before calling out to her father.

"Hey dad?" She spoke loudly so her father could hear her not taking her eyes from her friend.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Why was I late to dinner?"

"Because you fell asleep and your mother and I didn't have the heart to wake our sleeping beauty." Her dad cooed and Clarke tilted her head at her friend in a way that said 'well look at that'.

"And 'cause she's a pain in the ass when she first wakes up." Clarke just shrugged her shoulders at her mom's comment because she knows it's true.

"Ain't that the truth Abby!" Raven cheered and threw her mom an air high-five across the room. Bellamy and Octavia laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Octavia you have no room to be talking!" Bellamy stated as he watched her nod her head.

"Yeah O, I think you're worse than Princess here."

"I am not." She defended as she stabbed her food with her fork.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened before we left?" Bellamy retorted, and the two siblings became lost in argument. Lexa leaned in a whispered into Clarke's ear, the action causing a quick jolt from the girl.

"Why do they call you Princess?" She asked as they continued to watch the fight between Octavia and Bellamy.

"Hey Bell," The boy was reluctantly pulled out of his arguing statement and look directly at Clarke, "Care to explain why you guys call me Princess?"

"Oh," He cheered up instantly a giant friendly smile formed on his face. Just like Jake's smile, this smile belonged to Bellamy, a classic Bellamy Blake pearly white smile. Raven and Octavia seemed to grow smiles of their own as they waited to hear the story.

"Alright so one night when we were all a little over served, Clarkey over here got a little carried away. She insisted that she was a princess because "My dad says I'm his Princess"," he mocked in a high pitched voice that didn't match Clarke's at all, "So she demanded to be carried everywhere calling us all peasants, standing on countertops, asking us all to bow down before her. It was great." She could see Lincoln Lexa Anya and Echo all giggling at the thought of drunk Clarke demanding she is a princess, and of course Gustus just sat there with no amusement in his face whatsoever. "At first we did it to mock her because she hated it. She was so embarrassed, but eventually it stuck and we've called her that ever since."

"You guys need to be around when Drunk Clarke is around. She definitely is the life of the party." Octavia added and a smug grin formed on Clarke's face.

"I am looking forward to that." Anya spoke as she turned her gaze to Clarke. The table resumed with their meal and their normal dinner conversation. Halfway through dessert, Clarke felt a soft hand snake over her knee and squeeze gently. Yes it was a little gesture, but it made Clarke's senses jolt. She tried to ignore the feeling in her gut when she look at Lexa, so she told herself she just at something funky, but deep down Clarke knew her feelings for Lexa were more than the originally thought.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? After the ship docks?" Lexa spoke softly, and only to Clarke. The others had been engrossed in a conversation for the past ten minutes so they didn't notice the two girls only talking to each other.

"I think my family is going snorkeling, then doing lunch on the island. What about you?"

"I think my uncle Titus has some ancient ruins tour planned for us." Lexa looked less than amused at the thought of spending the day on old ruins of an island.

"I'm sure it'll be fun." Clarke reassured her, placing a hand over the girl's wrist.

"It'd be much better if I was with you." Lexa added before her mind could catch up to what her mouth was saying. "I mean- it's just tha- I... have enjoyed your company today." Clarke chuckled at Lexa's clearly flustered, but adorable, appearance. Lexa's cheeks were stained red from embarrassment and all she wanted to do was sink down into her chair.

"You're cute when your flustered." Clarke turned back to her creme brulee. No blush formed on her cheeks because she had said exactly what she wanted to say.

Let the flirting begin.


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

"You both can get _one_ souvenir from here, anything else you have to buy on your own." Jake explained to the girls as they walked through the shop, waiting for their time to go snorkeling. Lexa and the rest of her family went on an ancient ruins tour that their Uncle Titus dragged them on, while the Blake's had an excursion set up around the forest covered mountain that towered over the island.

It was nice spending time with her mom and dad, given she was spending most of her time with her friends, and their new friends. Even though Raven was always in that group, having the girl with her family was a nice addition. Raven's mom died in a car accident that both girls were in. Raven was paralyzed in her left leg, and wasn't able to walk without the help of her brace, but the girl didn't let that get her down. She was exceptionally strong after the accident, and Clarke was proud of her for that. The girl's dad was never in the picture unless he needed money from her mom, so Clarke refused to let her go live with him after losing her mom. Her parents accepted Raven in a heartbeat and she has been living with the Griffin's ever since. Clarke can't picture her life without the girl by her side, same with Octavia.

The girls walked around as they eyed the products in the shop, looking for the perfect souvenir to take back to the ship. Clarke found a beautiful, silver turtle necklace with the name of the island, ' _St. Lucia_ ', carved on the back. It was the perfect item to remember the first island by. So she kept it close to give to her dad so he could buy it for her. Raven went with a simple red tank top with 'Property of St. Lucia' written over the circle of palm trees that rested on the stomach of the shirt. Jake bought the items for them and they walked across the street towards the boating dock.

They met their guide, who was a scrawny looking tanned guy name Giancarlo. He told them about the island and some of its local legends on their way to the snorkeling spot. Clarke wasn't going to lie, she didn't hear a word the man said, because her mind was elsewhere. Yes she was excited to go snorkeling, but she wanted to be with Lexa. The feeling the brunette gave Clarke was an odd one; she was definitely sexually attracted to the girl, _that_ much she knew, but there was something else there that the blonde couldn't exactly put her finger on.

They arrived at the snorkeling destination and soon they were all in the water, swimming through the beautifully clear water, examining all the brightly colored coral reefs. It was absolutely breathtaking, and Clarke was sure to take a mental picture and draw it when she got back to the boat. They swam for what felt like hours, and when the adventure was over they went to lunch on the island, before they boarded the boat.

Back on the boat Clarke and Raven went back to their room to take a nap before dinner. Raven was out like a light as soon her head hit the pillow, and right as Clarke was at that happy place before she fell asleep there was a knock at the door. She reluctantly got up and trudged over to the door, and opened it to see those fierce green eyes staring at her.

"You're back." Lexa stated plainly.

"And very tired, what do you need?" Clarke said as she tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

"I wanted to hear about your time on the island, but you can tell me tonight. I'm sorry to disrupt your nap, Clarke." Lexa turned to walk away.

"Wait," Lexa stopped, eyes never leaving Clarke's, "I could use a sleeping buddy." She quirked, trying to be flirty but it was clear just how tired she was.

"I'm not tired, Clarke. Plus I would just take up space in your bed." Clarke scoffed and grabbed Lexa's hand, pulling her into the room.

"I tend to sleep better when I'm in the arms of a pretty girl." Clarke smirked slyly as she sat on her bed, eliciting a similar smirk from Lexa. "C'mon, I missed you and I wanna cuddle."

"You missed me?" Clarke's eyes widened at the realization of what she just said. She didn't plan on saying that, it just slipped out. That seems to be a reoccurring problem for these girls. "What an honor it is to be missed by the Princess." Lexa jested as she bowed to Clarke.

"Get your ass in this bed."

"Is that how it went last time, Clarke? Did you get me into bed, or was it I who got you into bed?" Lexa's eyes narrowed seductively. She started crawling on the bed towards the blonde, and Clarke's mouth was dry. She couldn't even formulate any saliva to help the dryness. Clarke could not speak as she watched Lexa crawl over her, placing her hands on the side of the blondes head, leaning over her. "I'm pretty sure it was me, Clarke." Damn it. Why did Clarke always have to lose when it came to Lexa?

Clarke surged up to kiss the brunette, but Lexa pulled away with an amused grin on her face. She turned her head to look at Raven sleeping in the bed, then back to Clarke as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're a fucking tease." Clarke pouted.

"It's what I'm best at." Lexa shot Clarke a wink and the girl rolled her eyes. Clarke grabbed the girl's shirt in her fist and pulled her close, her lips just ghosting over Lexa's.

"Tonight, you are mine." Clarke whispered, then leaned up to press a rough kiss the Lexa's lips. She pulled away and threw the girl down to her left, curling up into her side as she hit the mattress.

\\\\\

"Why was Lexa in your room? I just saw her leave." Octavia asked as she barged through the door that conjoined the friends rooms. Raven awoke at the sound of her friend's entrance.

"I wanted to take a nap, she wanted to talk."

"So you guys just talked?"

"No we took a nap."

"Naturally." Octavia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "So what's going on between you guys?"

"Nothing, really." Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh please I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you."

"Yeah Clarke, that girl looks at you like you're the only one in the room. I swear it's like that damn heart-eye emoji every time she sees you." Raven added as she stretched her body over her bed.

"She does not." Clarke argued. "What's going on with you and Lincoln?" Clarke accused, turning the conversation onto Octavia.

"We're taking it slower, unlike some people." She gestured her hand out to Clarke. "Lincoln's actually a really good guy. I don't wanna hump and dump, I think I could really like him."

"Awh O, that's actually really cute." Clarke told her friend earnestly.

"Don't try and change the subject Griffin. Are you guys a thing or something?"

"I don't know, O! We basically decided that we'd sleep together if we wanted to and make out and shit like that, but it's nothing more I don't think." Clarke was annoyed. She could feel it deep down, she knew she wanted it to be more, but she didn't know if the other girl did. "I think I'm starting to like her." She drawled out, her voice barely a whisper.

Both Raven and Octavia's faces lit up. Octavia screeched then let out a gasp, and Raven cheered from her bed.

"Griffin, this girl is totally head over heels for you. You got this in the bag if you want it." Raven cheered with a smile.

"Yeah, remember Clarke, you get all the babes. Lexa is like the hottest babe, like ever. You need to lock this shit down."

Clarke groaned and fell face first into her bed. Octavia and Raven looked at each other from across the room. They knew they would have to help out their friend, and they knew just the people to go to.

\\\\\

After dinner, Clarke found herself at the front of the boat again. She tried to clear her mind of the beautiful brunette that had been running it all day. How could she feel this way about someone after three days? I mean she slept with her in two, but now she was falling for the girl.

"Fancy meeting you here." She heard the familiar soft voice speak behind her. Clarke turned around, leaning her back against the railing to look into the eyes of Lexa. Even in the dark of the night all she saw was green.

 _Green green green._

"Did you come to 'not talk' again?" Clarke joked keeping her eyes locked on Lexa's as she crossed her arms over her chest. Wow this girl really made her heart race.

"No I came to see you. You weren't in your room, so I took a guess as to where you would be," she nodded her head at Clarke slowly smirking as she did, "and I was right."

"Haven't had enough of me yet have you?"

"Far from it," Lexa said sweetly as she leaned her hands on the railing, trapping Clarke between the open ocean and herself. They way Lexa smirked, the way she looked at Clarke, the way she spoke to her, made the blonde's heart skip. "If I remember correctly," Lexa took her right hand and curled a piece of Clarke's hair around her finger, "You made a demand earlier."

"And that was?"

Lexa smirked and leaned down to kiss Clarke's neck. She sucked at her pulse point and could hear the girl's breath hitch. She nipped at her neck sending shivers down Clarke's spine.

"Lexa." Clarke gasped her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Mhm, I love when you say my name." Lexa breathed against Clarke's neck and the blonde whimpered. It was possibly the hottest thing Lexa had heard. She brought her hands down to Clarke's ass and squeezed, pulling Clarke's hips forward. She took her lips off of Clarke's neck and surged in to kiss the blonde. Lexa did not hold back, she immediately pushed her tongue into Clarke's mouth and the blonde allowed it, moaning as she felt the brunettes tongue trace her gums behind her bottom lip. Clarke lost all control at the point. Lexa ran her fingers across the brim of Clarke's shorts, and even though they were in public, at the front of the boat, Clarke wanted this. Right here. Right now.

Lexa put her hand down Clarke's underwear, reveling in the feel of the girl's warmth and wetness on her hand. Clarke gasped as Lexa's hand touched her center, making Lexa groan at the sound.

"Someone's a little excited." Lexa ran her fingers in circles over Clarke's clit four times before she moved her fingers down to the girl's entrance. She teased some more as her middle finger stirred the wetness around. Lexa moved quickly sticking her middle finger into Clarke. The blonde held back her gasp, careful not to make too much noise. Lexa pressed her finger hard, reaching all the way to the top of Clarke's vulva. She worked fast, thrusting her finger in and out. She could feel Clarke wanting more as she gasped a moaned into Lexa's lips. So Lexa added a second finger and picked up the pace.

She thrusted in and out, Clarke's hips moving with the thrusts. Lexa was wet just from hearing Clarke's moans of enjoyment. Fucking a girl at the front of a cruise ship is probably the hottest thing Lexa has ever done, and she loved the feeling of it. The anxious feeling of it they'll get caught, and the want for more, nothing could be hotter than this. Clarke was so close, Lexa could feel her walls clenching around her fingers and Clarke was digging her nails into Lexa's shoulders for support. Almost. _Almost_.

"Lexa?" Both girls paused. Lexa detached her lips from Clarke's and stared her in the eyes. She slowly took her hand from Clarke's pants, not to make any sudden movements so that the person could see what they were up to. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, ' _shh_ ' she mouthed, then she put the fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. Clarke's eyes darkened as she glared at Lexa. She turned to see her brother slowly walking towards them.

"Lincoln." Lexa responded flatly, her frustration evident in her tone at the man's interruption.

"Hate to break-up your little make out party," Good, he didn't see anything. "But Titus is looking for you." Lexa groaned and rolled her eyes. She kept her hands tight on Clarke's hips, turning slightly to talk to her brother. Clarke kept her head down as she fiddled with the hem of Lexa's shirt, torn between ripping it off or keeping it on. She was really leaning towards ripping it off...

"What does he want?" Lexa demanded, clearly annoyed.

"Don't know... He just asked me to find you."

"Probably another lecture on my manners and social skills." Lexa grumbled, her voice barely audible. She turned to Clarke, "Can I come find you later?"

Clarke wanted to say yes. She wanted to finish where they left off, and ravage Lexa more than she did to her. But it was getting late, and Clarke knew they wouldn't have any place to be alone. Anywhere they went the girls would be caught.

"It's getting late Lexa, I should probably just go back to my room." Clarke responded hesitantly. She wanted Lexa, but the time wasn't right. It wouldn't work tonight.

"Clarke." The girl's voice dropped just above a whisper. Her voice was accusative and her eyes were looking at Clarke in a way that told her exactly what she wanted. Her eyes were almost black with need, and they were narrowed at the blonde. She wanted Clarke. Clarke shook her head.

"Not tonight Lex," she whispered so only Lexa could hear her. "We'd have no privacy." Lexa nodded understanding, but the look of frustration and annoyance was still evident on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to Clarke's lips. They stood there, mouths moving against one another's, tongues teasing the others lips. They forgot that they still had company.

Lincoln cleared his throat, causing the girls to pull away. Lexa looked like she was ready to kill a bitch, her brother being that bitch. She turned around, sending a glare to her twin. She walked past him, bumping his shoulder as she did. Lincoln didn't roll his eyes or anything, he kept his line of sight straight, letting his sister push him aside.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt Clarke." He said quietly.

"You're fine, Lincoln. It's not a big deal." Clarke sent the large man a smile of reassurance. Lincoln nodded and turned around to leave, but as he turned his back something stopped him.

"I really don't want to be _that brother_ ," he said turning to face Clarke, "and I don't know what your intentions are with my sister, but be careful with Lexa. She's been hurt before and I don't want to see her that way again."

"I respect that Lincoln, but believe me, I have no intention of hurting your sister. I really like spending time with her."

"Yeah well no one really plans on hurting anyone, do they?" He added, tilting his head at Clarke.

"You may not want to be _that brother_ , but I'm going to be that best friend. I don't know what your intentions are with Octavia, but if you hurt her, in any way shape or form, I will break your pretty little face. And I mean that in the nicest way possible Lincoln." Lincoln smiled bowing his head towards Clarke.

"Dually noted, Clarke. Be careful with Lexa, she may not look it, or act it, but she's fragile."

"Dually noted, Lincoln." With another smile at the blonde, Lincoln turned on his heel and marched off to his room.

\\\\\

"Anybody want a margarita?" Octavia asked as she approached her friends, carrying four margaritas in her hand. Raven took one almost immediately, the others kindly declined.

"More for us." Raven said, shrugging her shoulders.

Raven and Octavia were sitting with Lincoln, Anya and Echo at a table across from the tiki bar. Clarke was off drawing in the distance, her sketch book held tightly in her hand, Lexa was across the ship in the rec room, working out, Bellamy was probably off flirting with more girls, and Gustus, who knows where he could be.

"So," Raven said taking a sip from her margarita, "what's up with Blondie and Dr. House?"

"Dr. House?" Echo questioned, as all of them grew very confused.

"Yeah you know, that dude Gregory House, from the show House? Lacks social skills and is kind of rude?" Everyone laughed, she wasn't entirely wrong.

"Lexa hasn't said much, you know, social skills and all." Echo told them.

"Yeah she doesn't open up much." Anya added.

"She likes her." Lincoln said.

"What?!" Everyone turned their heads towards Lincoln so fast, they almost gave themselves whiplash.

"She hasn't said anything to me, but I can tell. I've seen how she acts when she's with the person she has feelings for, she's acting that way with Clarke." He told them. "I think she's scared to admit it to herself though, so she's using sex as an excuse to rationalize her feelings. Telling herself that it's just sex and nothing more. But it's not, I can see right through her."

"Lincoln, do you think you can talk to her about it? Would she open up to you?" Octavia asked, placing a hand on Lincoln's arm. "Because Clarke actually likes Lexa, she told us yesterday."

"She won't open up, she shut herself down after what happened last time." Lincoln told them.

"What happened last time?" Raven asked, grabbing her second margarita from the middle of the table. All three of them: Lincoln, Anya, and Echo, all went silent. They eyed each other anxiously as silence fell around the table.

"It's not our place to tell." Echo finally added after a prolonged period of some-what awkward silence.

"With the way I see it, Clarke has a way of opening Lexa up." Anya said. "I haven't seen Lex act this way in a long time."

"So what if we convince Clarke to make the first move?" Octavia suggested.

"That's a long shot," Raven snorted, "She is so flustered by Lexa I don't even think she can think straight around the girl. Pun intended."

"Okay well they clearly like each other. We need to get one of them to make the first move. I'm not going to sit here all month and watch these two have eye sex while not addressing their feelings. Hell we all live 20 minutes away, they could make a relationship out of this!" Octavia was getting annoyed now.

"How about you guys talk to Clarke, and we'll talk to Lexa. Then we meet back up and tell each other what we find out. Maybe our information will help them grow up and talk about it." Lincoln said, and everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"You're so smart." Octavia smiled and pecked his cheek.

"I'm going to need more tequila for this..." Raven groaned, getting up from her seat and making her way over to the tiki bar.

\\\\\\\

"Hey Clarke."

Clarke peeled her eyes away from her drawing to see Bellamy standing in front of her. He was smiling down at her with his trademark Bellamy Blake smile, water dripping from his hair after taking a dip in the pool.

"Hey Bell." She smiled up at him.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Somewhere over there." Clarke waved her hand in the general direction of her friends. She turned her attention back to her drawing as Bellamy took a seat next to her.

"That's amazing Clarke." Bellamy said, leaning over his lounge chair towards Clarke's so he could see the picture.

"Thanks. It's the reefs I saw when we went snorkeling. They were so beautiful that I couldn't not draw them."

"Makes sense." He said turning his attention back to the general direction of the group. He scoffed when he found them, his eyes locking on Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke looked up to see what the young man was in fact scoffing at.

"Not a fan?" Clarke teased, taking a break from her nearly finished drawing. Bellamy didn't answer he just stared at his sister.

"How's Lexa?" Bellamy asked.

"Fine, I guess." Clarke lowered her voice, training her eyes on her pink toenails.

"Must be nice to have someone you like, like you back." Bellamy said bitterly as he lightly hit his fist against his chair. It wasn't in anger, it was as if he was trying to distract himself. Clarke has never seen Bellamy act this way, she didn't even know he had feelings for someone, considering he was always off flirting with other girls. Clarke came to the realization as to why Bellamy had been acting the way he has for the start of the trip, it all makes sense now though, if he was flirting then it was to get his mind off of the person he liked.

"You okay Bell? Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head.

"No, talking only makes it worse." his voice was low, almost a whisper

"Well if you ever want to talk, I'm always here. You're like a brother to me and I'll always be here for you."

"I seemed to be like a brother to everyone." Bellamy was clearly hurting, and Clarke hated to see the boy this way. Before she could add anymore words of comfort, he was storming off in the opposite direction.

"What's up with him?" Clarke turned her head around to see Raven and Octavia approaching, it was Raven who spoke. She turned back in the direction Bellamy had just left.

"I'm not sure." She told them.

"So how's the drawing coming along?" Octavia asked, popping a squat next to her blonde best friend.

"Good. It's pretty much done, I just need to make some finishing touches." Clarke opened her sketchbook back up to show her friends. Their eyes traced over the picture in awe. Somehow Clarke had managed to capture almost the exact beauty and color of the reef.

"You really do have a talent here, Clarke." Raven told her, her eyes never peeling away from the drawing. "You did this from memory?" Clarke nodded and Raven whistled. A silence fell as the two girls continued to marvel over Clarke's drawing.

"Hey, in a few days, when were docked Grand Cayman, my dad was thinking about renting a condo for us. The ship is going to be docked there for a full day, so he figured we could spend the night on the island. He told me all the kids could have their own condo, and the adults would have their own too." Clarke explained, causing her friends to tear the eyes away from the picture and look at her.

"All kids? As in Lincoln and the others?" Octavia questioned excitedly.

Clarke nodded, "All kids." The two girls cheered.

"That would be so much fun!" Octavia clapped her hands and cheered. "Seriously this is the best vacation ever!"

"Also, Clarke." Octavia sent her friend a harsh glare. "Did you tell Lincoln that if he hurts me, you'll break his pretty face?" Clarke laughed because those were her exact words to the boy. She nodded.

"I sure as hell did." Clarke responded with a big smile plastered on her face.

Octavia smiled. "I love you." She said leaning over and giving her friend a big hug.

"Did you ever give Wick the best friend talk?" Raven questioned.

"Raven I haven't met Wick, so no I haven't." Clarke retorted as she pulled away from Octavia to eye her friend.

"Yeah Rae, why haven't we met Wick yet?" Octavia asked.

"I want to make sure it will actually last before I introduce you guys." The girls shrugged in response, Raven's choice made sense.

"So, tell us about Lexa." Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends, but she obliged and told them all about how the beautifully tanned and tattooed brunette made her feel. She told them how whenever she looked into those piercing green eyes, she became lost and didn't want to find herself. How whenever she saw the girl her stomach fluttered, and when they touched she felt a jolt of electricity inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to just be in the company of this girl.

Yeah Clarke liked Lexa. She liked her a lot.


	5. Vacation Within a Vacation

Grand Cayman was beautiful just like everyone had expected. Jake Griffin rented two condos looking over the beach, one for the kids and one for the adults. Everyone was piling into their houses, getting ready for a perfect day on the beach.

"All in favor of Clarke and Lexa taking the far room, so we don't hear their sexcapades, say I."

"Raven what the-" Clarke was interrupted by a unanimous "I" from everyone in the group, all seven of them. Everyone started claiming their rooms and roommates, leaving Lexa and Clarke to stand awkwardly next to each other. Lincoln and Bellamy and Gustus took a room together, leaving the remaining four girls to take the others.

"Are you okay with these sleeping arrangements?" Clarke questioned. She shuffled her feet back and forth, biting the inside of her cheek. Lexa just gave her a tight smirk before walking down the hall towards their shared bedroom. Clarke had changed into her bathing suit before she left the ship, but as she saw Lexa stripping herself of her shirt, leaving her back, muscled and tattooed, bare for Clarke to gawk at, that Lexa had not had her suit on. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Lexa unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. Clarke was about to turn around, when Lexa shot her a glance over her shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked playfully. Clarke could not form coherent words because Lexa turned around fully, revealing her bare chest to Clarke. It wasn't like she hadn't seen the girls boobs before, but this was different. Lexa was serving herself up on a silver platter right now. She brought her black bikini top up to her chest, putting the top strap around her neck, and leaving the un-tied straps to dangle at her sides. She sauntered over to Clarke, her breasts teasing slightly underneath the fabric of the suit.

"Could you do me a favor," she feigned innocence and turned around, "tie me up?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow as her eyes widened. Clarke was unsure if Lexa had meant to put a double meaning on those words, but Clarke sure as hell noticed it whether the brunette intended it or not. Clarke gulped, her throat too dry for her liking. She pushed all of Lexa's hair to the side and tied her suit tight, but before Lexa could leave to put her bottoms on, Clarke was sending kisses down the back of her neck, then down Lexa's elaborate, intricate, and _sexy_ back tattoo. The action sent shivers down her spine and Clarke could feel them against her lips.

"Nice tattoo." Clarke said with one final kiss, then she left the room for her own sake. She could not trust herself to be around Lexa as the girl taunted and teased her. She met Raven and Octavia in the living room of the condo and the three made their way down to the beach.

Their day could not get any better. They sat there basking in the heat of the sun, the warm sand on their feet with fruity delicious drinks in their hands. It couldn't get any better than this, it was a true paradise.

\\\\\

"So... Clarke?" Anya asked her cousin as she emerged from the bedroom within the condo.

"What about her?" Lexa questioned, slightly confused, as she walked past Anya towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"You guys seemed to really hit it off." Lexa stared at her cousin, not giving her an answer. She turned her head to the fridge and grabbed one of the many water bottles that had just been stocked within it.

"Sup guys?" Echo asked as her and Lincoln entered the kitchen.

"She's not budging." Anya said to her cousins as Echo hopped up on the counter, and Lincoln leaned against the wall. Lexa gave them all a confused look, she tried to walk away but Lincoln stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do you like her?" He asked his sister.

"Why are you bombarding me?" Lexa asked with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

"We're just asking about Clarke. You've been glued at the mouths since you realized you were both raging lesbians, so we're a little curious." Anya stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"First off Clarke is bisexual-"

"Technicalities." Anya waved off Lexa's statement with an eye roll.

"Second off, we have not been glued at the mouths, we've just gotten... close."

"Riiigghhtt. So close you have sex whenever you see each other." Anya added.

"Yeah Lex, we just want you to open up. We want to know what's going on with you because we care. And also because we're curious..." Echo stated from her spot on the counter. Lexa shot her a quick glance before looking back at Anya, then at Lincoln. She shrugged and tried to move out of the kitchen, but her big burly brother continued to block her way.

"Can you let me leave? Please? I've had enough social interaction for one day, and talking about feelings is not on my agenda."

"You're gay agenda?" This caused a laugh from everyone but Lexa.

"What will it take for you guys to leave me alone?" Lexa pleaded as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Do you have feelings for Clarke that aren't sexual? Do you like her?" Lincoln asked his voice serious. Lexa clenched her jaw, her body tensed at the question. She swore not to fall again, not after Costia. But she couldn't deny the feelings Clarke gave her. It was like a breath of fresh air, like she had been reborn again and all the pain she went through was gone, as if it ceased to exist. She didn't understand her feelings for Clarke, but she knew there was definitely something there.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"You guess?" Lincoln tried.

"Look Lex, either you do or you don't." Anya added, her eyes boring into Lexa.

"Yes." She sighed, "But I don't want to get attached. We'll leave each other once this vacation is over and that's that. This thing we have-it's just for fun."

"Look Lex, if you want to do your thing then part ways at the end of this, by all means go for it. But after seeing you two over the past week, I think it is a lot more than just ' _having fun_ '. So either you man up and talk to her about it, or you can fuck your feelings away. I'd recommend the former." With that, Lincoln turned on his heel and walked out to the beach.

"Love isn't weakness, Lexa. You're allowed to have feelings. I get that Costia hurt you," Lexa visibly clenched and stiffened at the name of her ex-girlfriend, "but that doesn't mean you have to shut off your feelings for everyone. Don't you think Clarke deserves better? Don't you think _you_ deserve better?"

Anya and Echo left Lexa to herself in the kitchen. After taking a deep breath to calm her anger, she walked out to the beach. Rather than walking towards her family and everyone else, she made her own spot, away from everyone else. She laid down a towel and plopped herself on top of it, letting the sun beat down on her skin as she closed herself off from the rest of the world.

As she lay there, basking in the sun, a shadow cast over her face. It was clear that a person was standing next to her, she could feel their presence as they continued to block the sun from her. Assuming it was one of her cousins, she spoke sourly to the person standing before her.

"What do you want?" She spit out.

"To introduce myself?" The voice was questioning. Lexa shot her eyes open and saw a girl standing before her. She was beautiful with long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked down at Lexa as she quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my cousins."

"You're fine," the girl laughed, "I'm Claire." She said extending her hand to Lexa.

"Lexa." She responded, taking the hand in her own.

"So if you're with family, why are you by yourself?"

"Because they annoy me." Lexa said laying back down to her original spot on the towel. Apparently the girl saw that as an invitation to join her, because she sat down right next to her.

"Don't all families though?" Lexa let out a snort in response leaving the conversation to fall into silence. "So where are you from?"

Lexa opened one of her eyes to peer at the girl before her, but she didn't offer her an answer in response. She continued to lay there, allowing the sunlight to engulf her body.

"Do you not talk much?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

Lexa sat up slowly, turning to look at the girl. "Being social isn't my forte."

"Well, that must be difficult when people are trying to get to know you. Nice tattoos." The girl reached her hand out to trace the tattoo on Lexa's right arm. The brunette flinched at the touch, and quickly withdrew her arm.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, it's not every day you see a girl as pretty as you saunter down to the beach." Claire shot her a flirty smirk as she brought her hand back to Lexa's tattoo.

\\\\\

Clarke had decided to take a dip in the ocean with Bellamy, so the two of them were making casual conversation as they waded in the shallows of the water. The coolness of the water was nice in comparison to the heat of the sun, and a nice swim was very much needed. Bellamy dove under the water and pulled Clarke's ankle causing her the flop into the clear blue water with a shriek. She came up to the surface with a gasp.

"Bellamy you ass!" Clarke said as she splashed salt water into his face. The boy laughed whole heartily as he accepted the splash.

"You were looking a little warm."

"Why is Bellamy an ass?" Raven asked as she approached the two, letting the water come up to her hips.

"He dragged me underneath the water." Clarke answered, sending another splash towards Bellamy. He returned it with his Bellamy Blake smile.

"Wow that's a first... Bellamy making a girl wet." She shot a sly smirk over towards the boy, but Bellamy was not laughing. At all.

"And you would know?" Bellamy spit back, a little bitterer than he intended. Raven gave him a questioning look before answering.

"I was kidding, no need to get so defensive. That's what we do Bellamy, we rag on each other. That's our thing. Since when did you become so sensitive about it?"

"You know what, whatever." Bellamy mumbled before leaving the two and walking out of the water. He dried off and walked over to the bar. Clarke's eyes followed him across the beach and that's when she saw it. Her stomach dropped and her heart was in her throat. Down the beach, just in front of the bar, Lexa was talking to another girl. Clarke tried to tell herself that she didn't mind the way the girls hand traced up and down her arm, or how close she was sitting to her. No, Clarke didn't mind, how could she? She's known Lexa for a week, why would she care if she was talking to other girls? But the thing is... Clarke did care. Clarke cared a lot. She cared so much that she didn't even hear Raven talking to her.

"Clarke!" Raven shook Clarke out of her daze. She turned to face her, and Raven saw the anger in her eyes and the upset look on her face. She followed Clarke's gaze down the beach to where Lexa was talking to a girl.

"Oh." Raven said. "Oh hell no." Raven grabbed Clarke's hand and dragged her out of the water. She walked to Octavia and ripped her away from Lincoln, drawing out an annoyed "Hey!" from the girl.

"We've got a problem." Raven said showing Octavia the scene playing out down the beach.

"Oh that bitch." Octavia said as she glared at the girls down the way. If looks could kill, both Lexa and that girl would be dead from Octavia's raging glare. Just then Octavia was dragging the girls down the beach to the bar. "We're going to make her wish she never talked to her." They ordered three tequila shots and downed them like champs. They then order drinks and Octavia sauntered over to Lexa and the girl. Clarke gave Raven a hesitant look, but Raven only gave her an encouraging nod with a devilish grin. Clarke could only guess what Octavia had planned.

They walked up to find Octavia already in a conversation with the two girls, Octavia acting more drunk then she really was. She was swaying and laughing and her face absolutely lit up when Clarke and Raven neared.

"Clarke!" She yelled as she lightly fell into the blonde, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi O." Clarke chuckled as she grabbed her friend around her waist.

"Kelly, this is Clarke. My super-hot best friend, and Raven my other super-hot best friend."

"It's Claire." The blonde next to Lexa said, clearly un-amused.

"Right my bad." Octavia said, not feeling bad at all since she clearly did it on purpose. "Anyways, are you two girls having fun? We are, gosh Raven and I made a bet as to how many people with think will hit on Clarke," Octavia slurred, "Raven's winning with 4, I think it's going to be 7."

"We should have made this bet on Lexa, instead." Raven said in an accusative tone, sending a knowing glance towards Lexa.

"Omg Rae you are soo right!" Octavia slurred and she swayed to far over, spilling her drink all over Clarke. The red liquid ran down her chest, and into the valley of her breasts. Clarke gasped at the coldness of the drink as he shimmied over her skin.

"Octavia." Clarke said trying to keep her cool. She knew why her friend didn't but it caught her off guard.

"Clarke I am so sorry." She slurred as a chuckle fell from her lips. She dabbed her hand over Clarke's chest trying to wipe away the drink that was once in Octavia's glass. Clarke caught Lexa's gaze on her chest, her body stiff and her jaw clenched.

"Oh, it's so sticky." The blonde saw Lexa draw in a deep breath, "By the way Lex, I think Lincoln was looking for you. Said something about wanting to talk to you about what happened in the kitchen this morning."

Lexa turned her gaze to Octavia who had a smirk on her face. It made Lexa wonder if she actually knew what happened in the kitchen this morning, and if she did she was screwed. Octavia may be tiny, but she's a firecracker, and when you set her off, _she goes off_.

"I will go find him." She stood up and looked at the three standing in front of her. Her eyes lingered on Clarke's for a second longer, seeing the anger in her eyes. "You should go clean that up." Clarke only nodded, not wanting to say any words to Lexa. Lexa turned back around to the girl still sitting in the sand. "It was nice meeting you Claire."

"You two, Lexa."

This interaction made Clarke cringe and it took everything inside her not to blow up right there. Her body stiffened and her jaw clenched so tight, if she tried to clench it more she'd shatter her teeth. Lexa walked off leaving the three girls alone with Claire.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Princess." Raven said moving to Clarke's side to pull her to the bathroom. "It was nice meeting you Colby."

"It's C- you know what, never mind."

\\\\\\\

Later that night, Clarke was alone in her and Lexa's room getting ready for bed. Her skin was pink from her sunburn and slightly sore as she lifted a shirt over her body. She turned to the bed and remembered she would be sharing with Lexa. _'Fuck.'_ She thought to herself, but she laid in the bed anyways. As if on cue, Lexa walked through the bedroom door and was surprised to find Clarke already under the sheets.

"I thought you were out with Raven and Octavia." Lexa said as she crossed the room to her little duffel bag on the floor.

"Nope." Clarke was short with her and Lexa noticed.

"You okay?" Lexa questioned.

"Awesome." Clarke responded sarcastically.

"Alright don't tell me." Lexa retorted. She was starting to get annoyed by Clarke's attitude and she was not planning on dealing with it.

"I won't considering you're the problem." Clarke mumbled under her breath just out of earshot for Lexa to hear her.

"What was that?" Lexa asked, her annoyance still evident in her voice. Clarke refused to answer as she kept her back facing Lexa, lying on her side in the bed. Lexa walked towards Clarke's side of the bed and stared down at the blonde who reluctantly looked up at her.

"Did I do something wrong, Clarke?" Lexa questioned with more attitude. Clarke shook her head slowly.

"You're allowed to do whoever you want, Lexa."

"What?"

"I said you're allowed to do whatever you want."

"No, you said whoever." Lexa said quirking an eyebrow at Clarke. "Is this about Claire?" Clarke's lack of response answered her question. Lexa relaxed slightly. Clarke was jealous. Clarke was jealous that another girl was flirting with her, and for some reason that made Lexa happy.

"You were jealous."

"I was n-"

"Oh knock it off Clarke," Lexa interrupted, "You were jealous that Claire was flirting with me."

"You were flirting back Lexa." Clarke said sharply as she shot up from her spot on the bed.

"No I wasn't." Lexa told her, the girl was strong in her voice. "I was barely giving that girl the time of day. Quite honestly you guys saved me."

Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes, "whatever Lexa."

"Why did it make you mad?" Lexa's voice rose a slight octave higher, clearly interested in Clarke's jealousy. Clarke just shrugged it off and laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Bullshit, tell me." The brunette demanded. Clarke remained silent and this was slowly driving the girl insane. _"Clarke."_

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care, I'm just a good fuck until you find another girl."

"That is not true." Lexa spit back. Clarke turned to see the anger in Lexa's eyes, and she couldn't help but be confused. Obviously Clarke had meant to push her buttons, but why was her reaction bigger than she expected? Lexa let out a deep breath. "I do care, Clarke. I care more than I should for only knowing you a week."

Clarke turned her head fully to face the brunette, shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. Lexa cared? Clarke was surprised that she was surprised by Lexa's words. She knew they had some sort of odd relationship with the girl, she just didn't know the extent of that odd relationship, causing a slimmer of shock to cross her face when she found out Lexa cared for her.

"You do?" Clarke asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa walked to her side of the bed, and laid down. She didn't want to say anything else, she's talked about her feelings enough for one night so all she wanted to do was sleep. A silence fell over the two girls as they laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I was jealous." Clarke spoke up, breaking the silence. "I was jealous because I like you Lexa." She hesitated before finishing, "And I didn't like seeing that girl rub her hands all over you."

Lexa straightened up at Clarke's statement, hearing Clarke's words were a lot more to take in than her own thoughts. Lexa had refused to let herself gain feelings, she would always shut them off when she was around people, but somehow, she couldn't shut them off around Clarke. Lexa liked Clarke too... she liked her a lot, and the brunette did not want to fall and break her heart again. But something about Clarke kept drawing her back in. She was like a drug, and Lexa was fucking addicted.

She sighed as her eyes trained on the ceiling. She was quiet for a while and Clarke began to worry. She thought the girl was going to ignore her altogether. She thought Lexa didn't feel the same, and Clarke couldn't bring herself to listen to those words. Not tonight.

"I like you too, Clarke. I like you a lot."

Clarke looked over to Lexa, and reluctantly the brunette met her stare. She gazed into those blue eyes, those blue eyes that matched the water of the ocean. With the look in Clarke's eyes and the sound of the waves hitting the shore, Lexa was content. All she wanted was to stay there forever and just let the outside world fade away. All she wanted was to be with Clarke, and no one else. Staring into those captivating blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, noticing a pained expression in those green eyes.

"I'm not one for... feelings... Clarke. It's not something I enjoy having."

"What happened?" Clarke asked, whispering gently. It was clear that Lexa was hurt by someone and Clarke wanted to know what happened. She wanted to know everything about the girl.

"Her name was Costia." Lexa told her about how she met Costia. How she caught her eye in a room full of people, but somehow that all seemed to fade away when she came across her. She told her how they dated and she fell in love, and nothing in her life made her happier. Costia helped her deal with the loss of her parents, and was always there for her. Until she wasn't. Lexa told Clarke about how Costia was only with her for a bet. She broke up with her after 8 months of being in a relationship, she only stayed for the sex and the arm candy. After that Lexa refused to let herself fall in love again. "Love is weakness."

"No it's not, Lexa. Love is powerful, love is great. Costia is just one who doesn't deserve your love. You didn't deserve to go through what you did, but that doesn't mean love is weakness Lexa."

"I like you Clarke, but I need you to know that this is going to be hard for me. I'm not always going to be open about my feelings, half the time I will close myself off, and just want to be alone. I'm not used to being with someone, and I'm not good at adjusting."

"I'll wait as long as I have to." Clarke said, adjusting her position on the bed to her side so she could better look at Lexa. "I'll wait until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere Lexa. I believe in us and I believe in you. Just know you will always have me here. If you need me."

"I don't deserve you." Lexa whispered, her words lost as she placed a gentle kiss to Clarke's lips. When she pulled away she looked into Clarke's eyes and saw nothing but care and appreciation. Clarke pulled Lexa into her, letting her head rest on her chest, and for the rest of the night they laid there, cuddling. Fully content on falling sleep in each other's arms.

"You deserve the world Lexa." Clarke whispered into the brunette's hair, as she placed a feather light kiss onto her head. Lexa cuddled impossibly closer to Clarke, letting sleep engulf her with a smile plastered to her face. Because Clarke liked her and she liked Clarke. And even though she was hesitant about her feelings, she was perfectly okay with figuring it out. She had Clarke, and she wanted to keep it that way.


	6. Unwanted Company

This chapter is short but sweet, but the plot will soon pick up in the next coming chapters!

* * *

"So you're together?" Raven asked on the boat deck the next day. Clarke was updating Octavia and Raven on her conversation with Lexa the night before, and how they both admitted their feelings for one another. She remembered how Lexa opened up about Costia and Clarke could finally understand why she was the way she was, and why she had constantly put walls up.

"Yes?" Clarke's answer came out more as a question than a statement. "I mean we're not girlfriends, so we're kind of like... a thing?"

"Would you ever date her?" Octavia asked from her chair next to Clarke.

"Yeah, isn't that what Lexa and I are trying to do now?"

"I don't know Clarke, is it?" Octavia retorted. Clarke didn't know how to respond. Was she trying to date Lexa? She definitely felt some sort of connection to the girl, and obviously the sex was great, but only time could tell. Lexa isn't ready for a relationship and she made that clear, so slowly but surely Clarke would find out if she wanted to date Lexa.

Too stumped to give a response, Clarke remained silent, Octavia giving her a winning smirk. The group sat basking in the sun in silence, not at all bothered by it. That's what's so great about best friends. You don't have to constantly be talking, and when there is a lull in the conversation it's never awkward, and no one tried to force a conversation. The three sat quietly tanning and didn't notice Bellamy walking over with some new arm candy.

"Ladies." Bellamy said as he approached the table out of nowhere. They barely moved when he came to the table, only recognizing his presence by grunts and snorts. "This is Luna, and her sister Niylah." He said gesturing to the two girls - two beautiful girls- next to him.

Luna was a smaller girl, with chestnut brown locks that were pulled up in a ponytail, her curls falling behind her head. She had beautiful hazel eyes and a smile that was sweet and welcoming. Her sister, Niylah was very different. She was tall and toned with dirty blonde hair that fell straight down to her middle back. Her deep brown eyes lingered on Clarke a second longer than the others. The new girls received muffled "hey's" and curt nods from the trio sitting down.

"This is my sister Octavia, and her friends Raven and Clarke." They waved hello and Clarke certainly did not miss the way Niylah's eyes looked over her body as she took a seat next to her. She definitely wasn't subtle when checking Clarke out. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Clarke excused herself and stood up to leave.

"Hey where are you going? We're not done here." Octavia asked, moving her sunglasses down to the brim of her nose to get a better view of Clarke.

"Yes we are, and I'm going to get a drink." She lied. She was really getting away from Niylah, and find Lexa. Not that the girl was unattractive, god no the girl was gorgeous. But she'd rather have Lexa look at her like that, not Niylah.

"I'm a little thirsty too, mind if I join you?" Niylah asked, standing from her seat. Clarke internally groaned, but put on her nicest smile. "Of course you are." Clarke said to herself, but what she really said was,

"Not at all."

\\\\\

"So, you're from DC?" Niylah asked as they waited at the bar for their drinks. Clarke nodded at the information that must have been given to her by Bellamy, because she would barely consider this a conversation. Niylah would ask questions and Clarke would answer in head movements, or short answers, nothing more.

"That's cool, we're from Michigan. Grand Rapids area."

"I've never been there. I've only ever traveled along the east coast, aside from this obviously." This was the longest answer Clarke had offered and Niylah laughed harder than was necessary, placing a hand on Clarke's arm.

"It's nothing special, unlike some things on this boat." She flirted as her hand ran up and down Clarke's arm, but Clarke was trying to show her she wasn't interested. She went to pull her arm away slightly when somebody grabbed Clarke by her wrists and spun her a tad to face them. She got a quick glimpse of Lexa's piercing green eyes before the girl's lips smashed into hers. She was aggressive, and wanting, and if Clarke had to guess maybe even jealous. Lexa's tongue found its way into Clarke's mouth and the blonde whimpered in response. A clearing of a throat brought them out of their trance, and Lexa turned to face the interruption, hands still on Clarke's wrists.

"Can I help you?" Lexa's stance next to Clarke was intimidating and almost _territorial_. Niylah glanced from Clarke back to Lexa, eyeing the two girls up.

"I was talking to Clarke, before you rudely interrupted." Irritated, Niylah stared Lexa down, but compared to the brunette, she looked like a puppy who just got their toy taken away. Whereas Lexa looked like a lion, protecting what is truly theirs. In all honesty it was hot and Clarke was majorly turned on.

"Sorry, guess I didn't notice you." Lexa deadpanned as she linked her hands with Clarke's and pulled the girl away from the bar. Clarke stumbled from the force but turned around and yelled back to Niylah, even though she was happy to be saved from the girls incessant flirting and inability to notice when someone isn't interested.

"Nice to meet you!" Clarke called back to the girl.

She didn't question where Lexa was taking her, she let the brunette lead her to wherever she planned on going. They moved through the ship towards the elevators, then down to the floors with the rooms. Lexa slammed Clarke up against a door and smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss.

"Lexa," She said against her lips, "What if - someone - sees us." She spoke in between kisses. Lexa turned the doorknob of the room and the door flung open. Clarke stumbled slightly but Lexa caught her. She heard the slamming of the door, and before she could think, Lexa's lips were on hers again and she was pushing her farther and farther into the room. Her knees hit a bed - that she assumed was Lexa's - and the two fell onto it, Lexa on top of Clarke.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Clarke asked against Lexa's lips. She got her answer in another aggressive kiss. Clarke wrapped her ankles behind Lexa's calf's and flipped them on the bed, so she was now on top. She pinned Lexa to the bed and pulled away slightly. Lexa could easily take control right now, but something inside her loved seeing Clarke top her and pin her to the bed. Lexa surged for Clarke's lips but the blonde pulled away again with a mischievous grin on her face.

 _"Clarke."_ Lexa whined.

"Tell me you were jealous."

"Fine I was jealous, now can we get back to what we were doing?" Lexa pleaded as she smashed her lips to Clarke's.

"Good. Now we're even." The blonde kissed along Lexa's jaw then down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. Lexa gasped beneath her and Clarke felt the familiar twinge of arousal between her legs. Keeping her mouth on Lexa's neck, she slowly grinded her hips onto Lexa's pelvis. This caused even more of a groan from Lexa, and Clarke's hunger grew. It had been a few days since Clarke and Lexa had sex, and given the past day, it was one hundred percent needed.

Clarke grinded her hips down faster and harder causing both girls to whimper and gasp loudly. If anyone was near they would definitely be able to hear their sounds of pleasure. Clarke broke away from Lexa's neck and looked down at the brunette, placing both hands on either side of her head for support. Her blonde locks cascaded down to cover both girls faces in a sheet of gold. She continued to grind against Lexa like two horny teenagers on a couch in their mom's basement. Clarke's gyrations were messy now and both girls were panting for breath. Lexa's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. The sensation of Clarke's friction against her naval was making her insides tingle. Clarke felt a familiar twinge inside her and knew she was close.

"Fuck Lexa." She said arching her neck back, pressing down against Lexa harder, keeping her speed fast. "I need- fuck- I'm gon- Lex- I'm gonna cum." Clarke thrusted hard three more times and sure enough, her walls came crumbling down. She collapsed on top of Lexa who let out a low chuckle as Clarke slowly brought herself down by gyrating her center along Lexa's. She may not have gotten off but the sensation felt amazing, and the slow movement of Clarke's hips against hers right now was enrapturing.

"I can honestly say that has never happened before." Clarke laughed into Lexa's neck as she stopped her motions.

"Do you do that often?" Lexa teased. Clarke placed gentle kisses along Lexa's neck as she gained her composure back

"Your turn." She said against Lexa's skin, her voice husky and rough. Lexa shivered at the sexiness of it and her breath hitched when Clarke sat up and took her swimsuit cover off, then her bikini top. Lexa's hands racked up Clarke's thighs to grip at her breasts.

"Your boobs are amazing." Lexa said as she sat up to take one of Clarke's nipples in her mouth. Clarke gasped and threw her head back, but she quickly pushed Lexa back and ripped her shirt and suit off.

"This, is about you." She said seductively as she gripped Lexa's breasts. Lexa's was in awe of the blonde on top of her, and wanted her to take her, and take her, and take her again until she was fucked senseless. Clarke was beautiful and having her body on top of her only made her arousal grow. She nodded to Clarke and let the girl kiss down her neck and chest. She took Lexa's left breast in her mouth, flicking her tongue along the nipple, causing a whimper from Lexa, then she moved to the other. With another flick of her tongue Lexa let out another whimper and thrusted her hips forward.

Clarke obliged and slowly kissed down Lexa's stomach, careful not to leave any visible hickeys. She reached the brim of her bottoms and mimicked Lexa from their first night by pulling the fabric off with her teeth. Lexa's eyes darkened with lust, her mouth slightly open as she watched Clarke take the bottoms off. She laid there with wide eyes, in awe of the blonde who was smirking up at her. Before she had time to think, Clarke's mouth was on her and she let out a gasp, searching for the breath she just lost. Her mouth was cool against Lexa's heat, and her tongue worked patterns along her clit. Her lower back arched into the touch and Clarke hummed, which Lexa felt.

Her hand gripped at Clarke's blonde locks as she worked tongue over her bundle of nerves, while her other hand groped her breast, fondling with her nipple. Hearing Lexa's pants and moans only elevated her want to make this girl cum, so without warning, she thrusted her middle finger into her and reveled in the way Lexa's loud moan sounded in the quiet room, it nearly sent Clarke over the edge. As she pumped in and out slowly, her tongue continued to work her clit. When she felt Lexa's hips jut up in pure need, she added a second finger and pumped faster and faster.

"Cla—rke." She moaned, lurching off the bed when Clarke's fingers curved perfectly inside her. "Almost, Clarke. Faster, _please_." Lexa was now talking in breathy moans, which drove Clarke even more. She brought her other hand up and aggressively rubbed her fingers against Clarke's clit while her mouth was still working wonders. She could feel Lexa's walls tighten around her fingers and judging by the hip thrusting, and breathless pants, Lexa was close. So with one final thrust and perfect flick of her fingers deep inside Lexa, the girl came, and it was beautiful.

Her head was thrown back against the headboard of the bed, with her back arched up, breasts peeking up to the ceiling with her beautiful brown curls cascading over her shoulders. Her mouth was open as she screamed Clarke's name, and it was truly a beautiful sight to see. She let Lexa ride out her aftershocks on her fingers as the girl let out a sultry laugh that some girls do after an amazing orgasm. Clarke crawled her way up the bed and kissed Lexa gently.

"I taste good." She moaned, gazing at Clarke through half lidded eyes. Clarke hummed in response and kissed Lexa again, letting her tongue find its way into the brunette's mouth. They kissed slowly but passionately for a while before either of them made a move.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim. As much as I would love to have you writhing underneath me all day, it's nice out. I don't wanna be cooped up." Clarke said as she pulled away so she could look down at Lexa.

"Please." She scoffed. "I wouldn't be underneath you all day, I'd have you pinned down on this bed faster than you can say, ' _fuck Lexa_ '." She moaned those last words so loud and seductively a new heat rose within Clarke.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes she started to repeat Lexa's words, " _Fuck L-_ " Lexa spun them over so fast that Clarke was indeed on the bed faster than she could have said it.

"See. I told ya." She winked at the blonde before she scooted off of her to grab her discarded clothes.

\\\\\

The group saw a frustrated and annoyed Niylah approaching the table without Clarke. The dirty blonde slumped down into her chair and the group turned to give her a confused look.

"Where's Clarke?" Raven asked.

"Off with some brunette bitch." Niylah scowled. Octavia and Raven couldn't help but chuckle at Niylah's frustration. If only she had known about Lexa beforehand, she could have saved herself the heartbreak. They quickly wiped their grins from their faces.

"So what's going on here?" Raven asked, gesturing to Bellamy and Luna who were sitting next to each other. Bellamy shot her a glare tailored just for Raven, while Luna just glanced around looking confused.

"What's going on with you and Wick?" Bellamy quickly countered, not wanting to put Luna on the spot. He didn't care if Raven was in the hot seat.

"He's my bo-" Raven hesitated before answering. Wick wasn't actually her boyfriend yet. They had gone on dates, and had expressed their feelings for one another through physical exertion. If anything they were a thing, but they weren't exclusive. "Boy-toy-friend?"

"Boy-toy-friend?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah we're together, but not _together,_ ya know?"

"Must be a charmer if he gets in your pants before he gets you in a relationship." Bellamy mumbled under his breath and Octavia kicked him under the table. She shot him a glare but he only returned it with a flat look. "Can't wait to meet him." Bellamy's voice was monotone, void of any emotion as he spoke those words. An awkward silence fell over the new group, while eye's roamed around for an escape.

"So Raven right?" Luna asked, nodding her head towards Raven, who nodded in response. "What's with the leg brace?"

She hesitated wondering if she had heard Luna's question correctly. A familiar sense of frustration shot through Raven as she answered. "I got shot. Can't walk without it." Her answer was short. Raven never liked to talk about her disability, and her friends knew that. She was rather annoyed at how inconsiderate and blunt the girl was, and to top it off she was already annoyed with Bellamy's reaction to Wick.

"C'mon O, let's go find Clarke and pry her mouth away from Lexa's v-"

"OKAY COMING RAVEN. YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!" Octavia yelled, cutting off the final word of her sentence. Raven however didn't miss the way Niylah visibly stiffened at her words, leaving the girl to her imagination.

 _'That's what you get for calling her a bitch.'_ Raven thought to herself as her and Octavia walked away hoping to never have to interact with those two again.

\\\\\

Before reaching the pool deck, Clarke and Lexa realized they were hungry, so they stopped in a little side restaurant on the boat to grab a bite to eat. They took their seats across from each other at the table, and settled in quite quickly and comfortably.

"So is this a date?" Clarke said in a cheerful, sarcastic tone that made Lexa laugh.

"If you would like it to be, yes we can call it a date." Lexa brought the menu up and skimmed it for something to eat.

"I've never been on a date with a," Clarke said as she started counting on her fingers, looking off into the distance as if in deep thought, "four night stand before." The girls laughed.

"I guess today is a first for everything, isn't it Clarke?"

"I guess so." They held each other's gaze for a while, staring longingly and caringly at the other. It was all quite romantic, hadn't it been for the waiter who came up to take their order. Slightly flustered, Lexa ordered a burger, while Clarke opted for chicken tenders.

"Some healthy choices." Lexa joked as the waiter walked away, leaving their waters at the table.

"Healthier than what I just ate though." Clarke smirked with narrowed eyes and Lexa just narrowed her eyes in return. The two bantered playfully back and forth throughout their make-shift date. Lexa found it very easy to open up with the blonde, it wasn't everyday someone came along and knocked her walls down. It was very intimidating and a little scary, but Lexa knew she cared for Clarke and was doing everything in her power not to run in the opposite direction.

Normally when people got too close, she would close herself off and leave. After Costia she was never one to address her feelings, whether it was with friends or significant others. She always shut them out. She could never do that with her family though, because they had a way of seeing right through her, Lincoln and Anya specifically.

Once they finished their meal they walked back out to the pool deck, talking about anything and everything. And for once in her life, Lexa didn't want to run. She didn't want to put her walls back up, that Clarke had so effortlessly knocked down. She let the blonde in and had no intentions of ever letting her back out.


	7. Feelings on Feelings on Feelings

Lexa and her family were making their way back to the boat after a long day on the island. The adults decided that since they spend all their time away from each other on the boat, that they need to spend time together off the boat. It wasn't a bad proposition. All the kids agreed to it and they actually had a pretty good time together, adults included.

The sun was setting as they walked through the entrance on the side of the boat and found their way into the main foyer with the pretty chandeliers, and mile high ceilings that made you dizzy when you looked up. The beautiful, classy decorations that filled the main area of the boat was not the only thing that caught Lexa's attention though. Sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace was her favorite person on this boat. How she had come to be her favorite person, Lexa has no clue, but she quickly pushed that aside and moved towards the girl. She did however miss the way her Uncle Titus refused to take his eyes away from her as he left, annoyance clear on his face.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all by herself? Are you waiting on someone?" Lexa teased as she sat down next to her, green eyes narrowed seductively at the blonde.

"I'm actually waiting for this girl." Clarke continued with a smile as she watched Lexa take a seat next to her.

"Oh?" Lexa feigned surprise. "Is she someone special?" Lexa flirted as she inched closer to Clarke and threw her arm around the blonde's shoulders, leaning in close.

"Not really. She's kind of full of herself, really bad at being social and making friends. A little rude sometimes." Clarke laughed as Lexa's fist came in contact with her shoulder. "I'm just kidding... kind of." She leaned in and placed a kiss on Lexa's waiting lips.

"How was your day?" Lexa asked as she pulled away to look Clarke in the eyes. The eyes that seemed to melt her in an instant.

"Great. We got to go ziplining! It was so cool, and the scenery in the woods was beautiful. I've been itching to draw it ever since I got back."

"I haven't seen your art yet, Clarke." Lexa informed the girl. She knew Clarke drew in her free time and that art was her favorite hobby, but as much as the blonde talks about it, Lexa has never seen her art. And she's spent almost every waking moment of this vacation with the girl.

"C'mon! Let's go to the pool deck and you can watch me draw!"

"Wait re-" Lexa was cut off by Clarke pulling her up from the couch and sprinting off to grab her sketch book. The two laughed as they ran hand in hand to Clarke's room. They failed to hear the disgruntled voices from inside the room as Clarke pushed open the door.

"-I was wrong." Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, which caused Lexa to bump into her back, as she saw Raven and Bellamy standing in the room, obviously upset by something. Clarke sent a confused glance from Raven to Bellamy. The room fell completely silent and she could feel Lexa tense up. Bellamy shot her a glare, while Raven just stared at the ground looking tired and exasperated.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked as she slowly walked towards her bed.

"Fine." Bellamy shot back as his eyes roamed around the room, looking everywhere except at Raven.

"Okay well I just came for my sketchbook. Sorry for the interruption..." She grabbed the book and utensils and sent another confused glance at her friends, waiting for them to tell her what was going on. Neither of them did. Lexa quickly grabbed her hand and marched out of the room, heading towards the pool deck.

"Any idea what that was about?" Lexa asked as they approached the elevators.

"No idea." Clarke answered with a shake of her head. She never noticed a problem between the two before, maybe something came up that caused a riff between the two...

"Are you going to show me?" Lexa asked gesturing towards Clarke's old battered sketch book, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! I'll show you on the pool deck."

"But I want to see them _now_." Lexa whined, purposely mimicking an attitude of a four year old. Clarke laughed and just shook her head. They walked out on the sunset lit deck and Lexa popped a squat into one of the lounging chairs. She was confused when she saw Clarke start to sit on her seat as well, but she went with it. She opened her legs and allowed Clarke to sit in front of her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist in return. Clarke leaned back against the brunettes chest and opened up her sketchbook.

Everything was so domestic and easy, that Lexa found it frightening how normal being here with Clarke was. She tensed up as she fought off the urge to run. She tightened her grip on Clarke as if the girl was anchoring her to this spot, she didn't want to run but everything was too simple for her. Why did Clarke has this effect on her? The blonde seemed to have notice her shift as she felt Lexa tense and tighten her arms.

"Everything okay?" She asked, turning her head slightly to get a decent view of the girls face.

"Yeah. Just hard for me to adjust, remember?"

"I can sit over there." Clarke said as she tried to get up from in between Lexa's legs, but her movement was restricted by Lexa's iron clad grip around her waist.

"No, this is fine. Stay... please." A soft smile formed on Clarke's lips as Lexa pleaded her to stay. She allowed the brunette to pull her back into her chest, and she cuddled further, making herself comfortable. She opened her book to the page with her coral reef drawing and showed it to Lexa. A slight gasp fell from Lexa's lips as her jaw dropped. Her fingers traced over the picture. Clarke captured every color of the reef, the fish, even the sunlight's reflection underneath the water. It was utterly breathtaking.

"Clarke. This is beautiful." She whispered as she continued to gaze upon the art. A slight whine escaped her lips when Clarke turned the page, but she was soon gasping again as she saw a picture of Octavia sitting in Lincoln's lap. The brunette was smiling down at the bulky boy in a deck chair, and once again Clarke managed to capture every detail of her subjects. Clarke showed her more drawings; some were of Raven and Octavia, some of Bellamy, some were even of random parts or workers on the ship, it was amazing.

Her breath was away as Clarke showed her, her most recent picture. It was of her face, her curls cascaded down the right side of her head, while her eyes were soft and the perfect shade of green. She was wearing her signature smirk and the drawing even doned the crease near her mouth. Lexa peeled her eyes from the picture to look at the blonde in between her legs.

"This one's my favorite." Clarke whispered. Lexa pushed the book down and moved her head so she could kiss Clarke fully on the lips. Never has anyone made Lexa feel like she was someone, like she was a piece of art, and that is why Lexa knew that Clarke had become her favorite person on this ship. Because she made her feel important and relevant and just _beautiful._ Clarke was continuing to knock her walls down, and Lexa would continue to let her.

\\\\\

When the Blakes and the Griffins made their way back to the ship, they didn't question it when everyone separated their own ways. Clarke had went to the couch to wait for Lexa, while Octavia and Lincoln had made plans to meet up as well. Raven and Bellamy made their way up to their rooms to get ready to meet Anya, Echo, and Gustus.

All throughout the day, and the past few days, Bellamy had been short with Raven. His attitude was more mean than she was used to, and he would never look her in the eyes. He ignored her the whole way up to the room and he didn't even answer her when she asked if he would join her and the others at the bar. Raven was now pissed at his shitty attitude.

She was in her room changing into better clothes when Bellamy knocked on the door conjoining the rooms. "Raven, did you or Clarke take my black and white snapback?" He yelled through the door. She wrenched it open and the boy came storming through, trying to find it.

"I think Clarke took it yesterday, check on her side." Raven deadpanned. She hesitated before speaking again. "Bellamy what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He said, quite unconvincingly, and Raven shot him a look that told him she could see right through him.

"Bellamy."

"What do you want, Raven?!" He yelled.

"I want you to tell me what your fucking problem is! You've been a dick towards me this whole trip, and I'm sick of it!" Bellamy stopped his searching and looked over to Raven. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You know what my problem is Raven?"

"What?" She spat back at him.

"We had something going Raven! I liked you and I thought you liked me too, then you're in a relationship with this Kyle guy?! Where the fuck did that come from? You led me on, that's my problem! So I've been trying to get over you this whole trip but I can't do that, but I also can't sit around knowing you've got someone else waiting for you back home."

Raven was at a loss for words, "Bell-I.." She stammered but Bellamy cut her off.

"I was gonna ask you out Raven... I thought you liked me back, but I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Clarke and Lexa walked in. The silence in the room made everything awkward, since it was clear Bellamy and Raven had been fighting. Raven looked at the floor, while Bellamy was looking anywhere except Raven.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked as she slowly stalked into the room eyeing the two cautiously.

"Fine." Bellamy shot back.

"Okay well I just came for my sketchbook. Sorry for the interruption..." and with that Lexa and Clarke were out of the room. It was silent for a few beats before Raven tried to speak.

"If you like me why do you constantly go around flirting with other girls?"

"It's the only thing I can do to make this a little better Raven! I can't just sit around a wait for you, so I need to do something other than be miserable!"

"Bellamy, you're my best friends brother..."

"That didn't stop you before. Whatever Raven, good luck with Wick." Bellamy found his hat and walked back to his room, shutting the door and putting as much distance between he and Raven as possible.

How had she not read the signs? Her and Bellamy always flirted around back home, but Raven thought it was just part of their friendship, never did she think Bellamy had feelings for her. That's not to say that she didn't share those feelings... she was just unaware the boy actually felt the same way. Not feeling up for drinking and partying anymore, Raven changed into shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed and shutting out the outside world.

Just a few feet away, separated by a door and some drywall, Bellamy was doing the same thing.

\\\\\

Lincoln met Octavia near the arcade after he got back from his time on the island. They had made plans the previous day to spend time alone, and get away from everyone else. Lincoln was really starting to like Octavia and figured some time for just the two of them was needed.

"Lincoln, hey!" Octavia said as the bigger guy approached. She threw her arms around his waist and Lincoln engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Pretty fun, despite Bellamy being an ass the whole time." She chuckled.

"Yeah what's been up with him lately." He asked as the two walked into the arcade. They walked up to the token dispenser and Lincoln bought the both of them enough tokens to play games all night.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he's hung up on Raven and is salty she has a new boyfriend that isn't him."

"Wait. Bellamy likes Raven?"

"I think so, he's never been very good at hiding his feelings from me. I can read that kid like an open book. Pretty sure they made out at one of Bell's frat parties this year when we went to visit." Lincoln laughed as they both walked towards the ski ball machine. They put the tokens in and started once all the balls came down.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" He asked as he shot a ball towards the '1,000' bucket and missed.

"Not really. As long as they're both happy, I'm fine with whatever. The only downside is I wouldn't know whose ass to kick if they broke up." Lincoln laughed again as they continued their game. Conversation came so easy between him and Octavia, nothing ever felt awkward. Octavia beat Lincoln in ski ball, but Lincoln beat her in air hockey. Lincoln won Octavia a stuffed dolphin and the girl thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which caused the big guy to blush more than ever.

The whole night for them was as cliche as ever, but it was cute and simple and the two just loved being able to spend time together. They ended their night with ice cream cones under the stars, sitting side by side as their feet dangled in the hot tub. They were laughing at a story Lincoln told about the time he and Lexa snuck out of Indra and Titus's house. Lexa made it back into her room on time but Lincoln was caught.

"So you told them Lexa snuck out too?" Octavia asked as she laughed by Lincoln's side.

"Yeah, and when Titus went to Lexa's room to ask her, she acted as if she had just woken up. I have to give it to her though because she totally sold it, if I wasn't just with her I would've thought she was asleep. But yeah my sister completely threw me under the bus. I was grounded for a month after that" Octavia boomed with laughter, holding her side as she double over. Lincoln smiled as he watched the beautiful girl next to him, he couldn't help but be happy that he caused her to laugh and smile.

"You have the cutest laugh." Lincoln said as he laughed alongside Octavia. She slowly came down from her laughter and softened her gaze as she looked at Lincoln. She licked her ice cream cone.

"Thanks." She smiled. They looked at each other longingly and it seemed like they were both leaning closer to each other.

"I like spending time with you, Octavia."

"I like spending time with me too." Lincoln rolled his eyes as Octavia chuckled. "I'm just kidding, I really do like spending time with you too." Lincoln smiled as he side eyed Octavia. Octavia finished her ice cream and looked down at her feet dangling in the water. Her head was guided up by Lincoln's index finger, and the boy brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

It was sweet and amazing and Octavia found herself smiling into the kiss. It was a perfect first kiss for them. In the middle of the Caribbean, in the warmth of the night under a perfectly clear starry night? Yeah needless to say it was the best first kiss either of them has ever had.

\\\\\

Lexa felt a light pressure moving around on her chest. She felt a cool breeze and caught the sweet scent of vanilla. Clarke. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a head of blonde hair. She chuckled to herself as she thought about falling asleep with Clarke on the pool deck, she didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Clarke," she tried to gently jostle her awake, "Clarke, babe, we fell asleep." Lexa laughed. Clarke slowly came to consciousness and turned to face Lexa. She looked her over with tired eyes.

"Did you just call me babe?" She spoke, her voice husky and plagued with tiredness. Lexa chuckled to herself.

"Yeah I guess I did." She answered and brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck. Calling Clarke 'babe' was a slip up, but she liked the way it sounded as it left her lips. Clarke smiled a tired and sheepish smile, that made Lexa's stomach drop and fill with butterflies. It was the cutest smile she has ever seen, and she never wanted to stop seeing it.

"I like it." Clarke croaked before leaning in to capture Lexa's lips. The kiss was gentle and slow, each girl just embracing the chance to be with each other, alone on the pool deck. Lexa pulled away to look in the sleepy blue eyes and chuckled once she did.

"C'mon, let's get you up to your room." She lightly pushed Clarke forward so she could get up. Clarke was reluctant as she started to realize how tired she actually was. Lexa thought it was the utmost adorable thing she had ever seen.

"I'm tired." Clarke said with hooded eyes.

"I know Clarke, that's why I'm walking you to your room."

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Lexa chuckled with a head shake, before getting into a squat and allowing Clarke to jump on her back, her hands gripping tight to the blonde's thighs around her waist. "You're the best." Clarke cooed as she let her head rest on the brunettes broad shoulder.

Lexa carried Clarke wall the way from the deck to her room. She used the blonde's key to open the door and quietly carried her to the bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Raven. She sat Clarke on the edge of her bed and guided the girl under the covers.

"Are you going to stay?" Clarke asked as her head hit the pillow. Lexa shook her head.

"Not tonight, pretty girl. Maybe another time." Clarke's lower lip jutted out in a pout and Lexa couldn't help but chuckle again. She placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead and stood up from the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"By Lexie." Clarke muttered from under her covers. She usually hated the nickname Lexie, but for some reason, when it came from Clarke, she rather enjoyed it. Hell the blonde could call the any name really, and she would enjoy it. She left Clarke's room and made her way back to her own, thinking about her feelings for Clarke along the way. She hadn't been this excited about someone since Costia, and that was years ago. She wanted to surround herself with the blonde at all times, she wanted Clarke to continue to knock her walls down, she enjoyed being weak for the girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure coming in to view in front of Lexa's door.

"Where have you been?" Her Uncle Titus asked as she approached, annoyance evident amongst his face.

"On deck, why does it matter?" Lexa retaliated, trying to maneuver around her uncle and get to her room. He continue to block to doorway.

"You have been reckless Lexa. You are letting that girl dictate everything you do, and I will not stand for it." Titus ordered.

"That girl has a name Titus... and you cannot tell me how to live my life, or my vacation." Lexa spoke with malice, but was strong in her words.

"Do you want the same thing to happen as it did with Costia? Because that is where this is going. She will leave you once this is over and you will be heartbroken onc-"

"Enough!" She demanded. "You do not have the right to say that to me! I am more than capable of handling my own feelings!" Her uncle was silent as she stared him down with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow. Titus had struck a nerve. "Costia was a mistake and I would never let that happen again. Clarke cares for me, and I for her. This does not concern you Titus."

"I didn't mean to offend you Lexa-"

"Yes you did." She seethed through her teeth.

"-I was only looking out for you." He finished. Lexa has always been strong in her ways and Titus knew that. He was never a parental figure to the girl, because she always managed to take care of herself, him and his wife Indra were just kind of... _there_. Lexa ignored his final words and pushed past her uncle and into her room. She shut the door before her Titus could say anything else.

How could he be looking out for her? He knew what talking about Costia did to her, how angry and broken it made her feel, and for him to compare it to Clarke? That was an act she couldn't forgive. Clarke was nothing like Costia, and would never leave her feeling broken and used the way Costia had. She may have a hard time expressing her feelings, but she fully understood her feelings for Clarke. She liked her, and with a little under three weeks left to go she knew their relationship could grow. She won't let Clarke leave her, even after the trip is done. She will do everything in her power to keep the beautiful blonde artist in her life.


	8. The Talk

The trip was halfway over and everything was in shambles. Bellamy and Raven were avoiding each other, Octavia and Lincoln were acting like lovesick puppies, Clarke and Lexa were fucking all over the ship, Titus was trying everything he could to separate the two, and all the other adults were completely oblivious to it all.

However, Titus had plans to change that.

He strolled through the halls of the ship, making his way towards the casino. There he found exactly who he was looking for. Sitting at the blackjack table, were Jake and Abby. He took a seat next to them and joined the game.

"Good luck, this man here has been cleaning my clock." Jake said playfully, gesturing to the big, hulky dealer who just chuckled lightly. Shoulders lightly shaking as he did so.

"You're just bad at gambling, honey. I'm doing perfectly fine." Abby retorted with a smile. Titus smiled weakly at the married couple as the dealer dealt him in.

"So what have you been up to today, Titus?" Jake asked as he tapped the table, signaling for the dealer to deal him another card. Jake stared at the numbers as he added them up in his head, then tapped the table again.

"Not much." He responded dryly, and Jake hissed in satisfaction and swayed his hands over his cards to stop the dealer.

"Nothing going on with family?" Jake turned his head to face the man as Abby took her turn.

"My family does their own thing on this damn boat." Jake laughed in response.

"Can't disagree with that," he agreed, "I only see Clarke for dinner, unless we dock and go on land, but other than that, she's awol. Raven too."

"That child runs on her own agenda." Abby added from beside Jake, who nodded emphatically in return.

"Yes, your daughter seems to be spending quite a lot of time with my niece." Titus said without any hint of emotion. Jake has gotten used to how dryly Titus speaks when he talks, but something about the way he said this, made him think there was more to say.

"All the kids have been getting along great." Jake cheered as he collected his winnings, "Finally!" He exclaimed sending a wide smile to the dealer and then to his wife. They both returned it with a laugh.

"Your daughter and my niece have developed a... particular liking... for each other." Abby fell silent and Jake stopped stacking his chips in order to look at Titus.

"And by particular liking you mean...?"

"They're having sex." The sound of chips collapsing on the table was the only thing that could be heard through the silence. The dealer scrambled to pick up the ones he dropped when hearing the news Titus shared. Abby and Jake stared, dumbfounded by the information. It's not like they were all that surprised that she wasn't a virgin, it was more so the fact that she was having sex, with someone she just met, on a cruise ship. She's known this girl for 15 days.

"And you know this how?" Abby asked, breaking the silence. Titus gave them a knowing look. "Oh god you walked in on them?!"

"No, but it is very obvious. Take a look at them anytime they leave a room, you'll see." Titus stood up and walked away from Jake and Abby, leaving them to soak in the information that was just provided. He looked back to see the two staring at each other. With a devilish smirk, he walked away.

\\\\\\\

"Oh god, fuck yeah. Shit Lex, right there." Lexa's tongue was circling Clarke's clit while she fucked her with two fingers, knuckle deep inside her. Clarke was writhing on her bed, her hips rolling in tandem with every push of Lexa's fingers inside her. She was so close. One hand gripped tightly on Lexa's wavy chestnut locks, while the other gripped the bed sheets beneath her. Her grip on Lexa's hair tightened and the girl hissed in pleasured pain. She thrusted her fingers faster and sucked Clarke's clit between her lips. Clarke squealed in pleasure.

"Ah, ahhhhhhh, I'm gon- Fuck Lex- _ahh ah._ " Lexa was smiling into the girl's mound as she let go and came. She licked her clean and eased Clarke down from her orgasm.

"You're so sexy when you cum." Lexa said as she crawled up to greet Clarke's lips with her own. Clarke hummed into the kiss.

"I bet you could give me a run for my money." Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips, then brought her head up to connect them again. It was heated and messy, and it was everything that a sex kiss should feel like. They could feel the need for each other and the urgency behind it all. It was rough and a little slobbery, but sexy all in the same. Clarke needed to feel more. She needed more of Lexa on her mouth, so she flipped them over so she was on top of the girl, her lips never breaking the kiss.

Lexa's hands went down to her thighs, and she lifted her up so Clarke was straddling her. She let her hands fall to her ass and moved them so Clarke was grinding into her. The blonde reached back and took Lexa's hands off of her. Gripping the girl's wrists tightly, she slowly slid them across the mattress and above Lexa's head.

Lexa; dominant, powerful, and sexual goddess Lexa, was being dominated by Clarke Griffin. If it were anyone else, she'd flip them over and show them who's boss, but with Clarke... oh god was it sexy. The blonde, naked on top of her, grinding into her as her lips ravished Lexa's, all while her hands were incapacitated. Nothing was hotter.

Clarke's grip loosened as she moved her lips to kiss down Lexa's jaw, then her neck. She made sure to stop at the crevasse between her neck and her collarbone, because that was Lexa's weak spot. After earning a few whimpers in response, she continued her descent down Lexa's body. She kissed down the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen, and she made sure to nip a little bit at Lexa's hip bones. This earned her a hip thrust every time she bit down. She was taking her time, trying to tease Lexa until she was begging.

She kissed down her inner thighs, which granted her a moan from Lexa and another thrust of her hips. She was waiting for the one little word to slip from Lexa's lips. She kissed above her pubic bone, then slowly back down. With each kiss, Lexa's breathing grew more labored. Clarke looked up to see Lexa's eyes were closed and her jaw was clamped shut, clenching in frustration. Clarke continued to kiss all over Lexa's body, and when she made it to her center, she basked in Lexa's scent.

The girl was glistening. She was so riled up, all she had to do was say one simple word and Clarke could provide her with all the pleasure she desired, but the brunette was too stubborn. And she knew exactly what Clarke was doing. Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's center and allowed her lips to linger, sending a ticklish sensation throughout Lexa's mound. It only ignited the fire within her more.

 _"Clarke."_ She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" Clarke questioned, feigning arrogance. She brought her hand up and slowly rubbed Lexa's pussy, easing some pressure but not enough. Lexa couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Please."_ She let out in a breath. Clarke smiled valiantly and Lexa didn't have any time to prepare because Clarke was soon fucking her with two fingers, and her mouth was on her clit. Lexa screamed with pleasure, but quickly quieted herself. Clarke's fingers and tongue moved in a perfect rhythm together sending a wave of pleasure through Lexa. The brunette was so worked up she was coming undone more quickly than she ever has. Clarke replaced her fingers with her tongue, and tongue fucked Lexa until she was a panting mess. Lexa could feel the tingling in her lower abdomen, and when Clarke put her fingers back in a thrusted three times, Lexa was a writhing, moaning mess.

Her back was arched off the bed, and her eyes were closed. Her head was thrown back slightly and her mouth was open as she moaned and squealed in pleasure. Her body had a glow to it. Her tan skin was glistening with a light layer of sweat, her breasts were perfectly perky and pointed towards the ceiling. Everything about Lexa right now made her look like a goddess. A goddess that Clarke just fucked relentlessly.

"Told you, you'd give me a run for my money." Clarke smirked as she placed her chin in Lexa's hip. Lexa lay there, trying to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling. After a few moments of breathing and staring she finally looked down at Clarke with narrowed eyes.

"You're a fucking tease. And fucking ridiculous."

"How so?" Clarke smirked knowingly.

"Really? Making me beg before you fuck me?"

"I just wanted to prove that I, Clarke Griffin, can make _The_ Lexa Woods, beg."

"Yeah well... you proved it." Lexa said, defeated.

"Don't be so grumpy, I just gave you an amazing orgasm. You should be thanking me." Clarke said, crawling back up and laying beside Lexa. She placed her head on the girl's chest and her hand just under her breasts. Lexa scoffed.

"And how do you know it was an amazing orgasm?"

"Oh my god, did you hear yourself? You were so loud, and those moans? Those weren't just any moans, those were 'I just got fucked senseless' moans."

"Whatever. I need a nap."

"And you're all tired out! Man I fucked you good." Clarke joked from her spot on Lexa's chest.

"Shut up and let me hold you. I need to sleep." Lexa maneuvered so her bare front was pressed up against Clarke's back. Their legs tangled between one another's, and Lexa tossed her arm over Clarke's waist, letting it rest tightly against the blonde's stomach.

"You're cute, did you know that?" Clarke said with a chuckle as Lexa nuzzled her head against her neck.

"No. Tell me again." Lexa spoke tiredly, and Clarke laughed in response.

"And fuel your ego even more? I don't think so." Lexa mumbled something incoherent in response. "What was that?"

"I don't have an ego." Lexa mumbled, but louder this time. Clarke just shook her head and laughed.

"Go to sleep hot stuff."

Lexa hummed happily and slid her hand up Clarke's body, massaging her breast. Clarke tensed and stifled a moan, but not very well. She could feel Lexa smirking against the back of her neck.

"I thought you wanted a nap." Clarke deadpanned as Lexa continued to massage her breast.

"I do. Just thought I'd cop a feel before I knock out." Lexa smirked and Clarke could still feel it. She stopped her ministrations and let her hand fall back to the blonde's waist. With one final kiss to the back of Clarke's neck, the brunette let sleep overtake her.

\\\\\\\\\

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. Bellamy and Raven were completely silent, and no matter how hard one of them tried to include them into the conversation, they never budged. On top of that, Clarke couldn't help but notice her parents continuous glances over to her. It's as if she had grown a second head or something.

The night couldn't end any sooner. As soon as they were done eating they all dismissed themselves and went separate ways. Clarke was with Raven and Octavia on their way back to their rooms.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Clarke asked as they walked through the halls of the ship.

She sighed, "It's... I don't know, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Octavia asked but Raven stayed silent. "C'mon Rae talk to us."

"Does it have anything to do with your fight with Bellamy?" Clarke questioned.

"What? You and Bellamy got into a fight?"

"I assume it was a fight. You guys didn't look too happy when I came into the room."

"Guys... did you know that Bell liked me?" Raven asked as the three girls reached the door to Clarke and Raven's room.

"Yes." Octavia answered.

"No!" Clarke exclaimed. "What?! How did you you know?"

"He's my brother, I can read him just as well, if not better, than I can read you guys." Clarke mumbled under her breath and slouched down onto her bed. Octavia and Raven following suit.

"Yeah well, I didn't know that... I thought that whatever we had, he just thought of it as fun. So he claims that I led him on, but in reality... he never told me what he was feeling! So in a way... he kind of led me on. I had no clue he liked me, then Kyle came along and I thought he'd be a good way to get over Bellamy... but I guess not."

"Wait Rae, you like Bellamy?!" Clarke exclaimed.

"If your head wasn't so far up Lexa's vagina, you could see that Clarke. Anyone with eye's could see it." Octavia deadpanned.

"Fuck you."

" _Anyways_ , yes I like Bellamy, and apparently he likes me too. But he is royally pissed at me right now, and I don't know what to do."

"Well what about Kyle?" Octavia questioned as she scooted closer to Raven, and allowed the girl to rest her head on her shoulder. She threw an arm around her and Raven cuddled closer, appreciating the comfort and warmth coming from Octavia's hold.

"I like Bellamy more."

"So talk to Bell, babe. Tell him exactly what you told us, and how you feel. Let it all out so that way. _You both. Know._ " Octavia rubbed up and down Raven's arm in order to comfort her friend even more.

"Okay. I will." Just then there was a knock at the door. Clarke got up before the others could, and walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw her dad standing in the hallway. She opened the door to greet him.

"Hey dad!" She stated with a smile. "What's up?"

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" He motioned his hand towards his and Abby's room.

"Uhh suuure... Hey guys I'll be back!" She told her friends and left the room, shutting the door on their "Okay's". She walked into her parents room to see her mom sitting on the bed with a book in her hand.

"Hey honey." She said as her daughter came into view. Abby placed her book down and sat up straight.

"Hey. What'd you want to talk to me about."

"We just wanted to see how you're enjoying the trip?" Her mother asked. Something was off about this question though... the way she asked it made it seem like she wanted to know more than just how she's enjoying the trip. Her father took a seat next to his wife and watched his daughter. Clarke's eyes moved between her father and her mother.

"It's great. I'm having fun." She spoke with a questioning look on her face. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "How are _you_ guys liking the trip?"

"We're having a great time." The room fell silent for a few seconds before anyone spoke.

"How are your new friends? You all seem to get along very well." Jake asked from his spot on the bed next to his wife.

"Yeah we do... they're all great and we want to hangout even when we get back to DC."

"Anyone in particular you'd like to hangout with?" And there it was. The golden question. Clarke knew something was up, and this question gave it all away. Her parents were asking about her relationship with Lexa. Really, how it took them so long to notice, blew her away.

"I mean, Lexa and I have gotten really close... she's pretty great."

"Yes we've heard about how... _close_ the two of you have gotten..." Her mother said from her side of the bed. Clarke narrowed her eyes in question as she looked to her mom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake and Abby were silent for multiple beats before either one said anything. It was Jake who broke, and with a heavy sigh he looked up at his daughter.

"We know you guys are sleeping together."

Oh. Awkward. That is not the direction she thought this conversation was going.

"Are we wrong?" Abby asked when Clarke gave no response. Clarke stood there frozen, unable to speak. Her parents were currently asking who she is sleeping with. How much more uncomfortable could this get?

"Look, we know what goes on with teenagers. We were teens once ourselves-" Jake started.

"- and even if you and Lexa are having sex, we want to make sure you're careful." Abby added.

"- do you even know much about this girl?" Jake again.

"- is she just using you for sex?" Abby again.

"- how long has this been going on?"

"Oh my god! Enough 20 questions jeez. I like Lexa okay? And she likes me... we're seeing how things go. Testing the waters." Jake and Abby stared silently at their daughter. They glanced from Clarke to each other.

"Okay. Yeah okay great. As long as you're okay." It was Jake who broke the awkward silence again.

"I just wish you would've told us." Abby added once again.

"Wait, who told you?" Clarke questioned, still leaning up against the wall.

"Titus mentioned it earlier today. Well he mentioned that you're having sex, not that you actually like each other." Clarke shook her head in confusion.

"Wait, how did Titus know?"

"He said you guys weren't very subtle..." Clarke just shrugged.

"Okay... well I'm going to go back to my room. Good talk parents, good talk." Clarke moved to exit the room. Her parents said their goodnight's and goodbye's as Clarke left the room.

Well that was an interesting turn of events... her parents asking about her sex life with Lexa. Now everyone knew about them. It's not like they were trying to be subtle, but now that everyone knew, Clarke wondered how that would make Lexa feel. Would it make her build her walls back up? It took her some time to knock them down, she hoped relentlessly that Lexa would use this as a way to make them grow stronger. And not apart.


	9. Everything is Okay (Kind Of)

Writers block is a bitch. Sorry for the short chapter but enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Clarke went to Lexa's room to talk to the girl about her conversation with Jake and Abby the previous night. It wasn't a big deal that her parents knew, right? If they actually cared for each other, her parents should know... right?

Clarke reached the door and knocked three times. Shortly after the door swung open to reveal Anya clad in her army green bikini top and black shorts. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her chest and shoulders, and she had black aviators pushing her hair out of her face. Clarke was fully aware of Anya's chronic Resting Bitch Face, and if she didn't know the girl, she would think that she wanted her dead. Echo's head popped out from behind the wall.

"Hey Clarke." Echo greeted merrily while Anya merely gave her a "sup" with a subtle nod. Clarke waved her hello as she mumbled her greeting.

"Lexa's in the bathroom blondie, she'll be right out." Anya said as she stepped aside to allow Clarke to enter the room. After shutting the door Anya reached across the narrow hall, banging on the bathroom door the get Lexa's attention as Clarke made her way across the room to sit on the window ledge.

"Fuck off Anya!" The brunette yelled.

"Clarke's here you asshole." The door swung open to reveal Lexa standing there as she held her bathing suit to her chest.

"Tie me up please." She said as she turned around so her back was facing Anya.

"I don't understand why, you're just going to take it off in about two minutes anyways..." Anya joked as she tied the suit and Echo laughed, sending the girl a high five once she was finished tying the suit. Lexa just rolled her eyes. Everyone in their new found group has made fun of her and Clarke's relationship at one point or another. The girls can't do anything together without the group making a sex joke. They brought it upon themselves, really, but still it gets old after a while.

"We'll see you two on deck, yeah?" Echo asked sending a wink towards Clarke who sighed, letting her head drop and hang between her shoulders.

"We're not going to have sex." She said exasperated, as she rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Anya said sarcastically. The two turned around and were out the door. Lexa walked across the room slowly.

"What's up?" She asked sweetly as she placed her hands on Clarke's knees, rubbing her thumb across the inside of the blonde's knee caps. Her hands were cold against Clarke's warm skin.

"So, your uncle told my parents." Clarke said nonchalantly. Lexa looked quizzically towards the blonde, not understanding what she was talking about. What did Titus tell them?

"Told them what?"

"About this," the blonde said gesturing her hand between the two, "about us sleeping together." Clarke spoke as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Lexa was confused, was Clarke upset that her parents knew? The girl seemed to have a great relationship with them, so Lexa couldn't understand why it would bother her. "Is that a problem?"

"Not for me, no. Is it a problem for you?"

"Why would that be a problem for me?" Lexa asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know. You have these walls that you build up to keep people out, I wasn't sure how you would react with everyone knowing now. I didn't want to see those walls up again."

Yeah Lexa had her trust issues, and tried to keep everything to herself, but Clarke meant a lot to her. She didn't want to hide that, especially from the girl's parents. They deserve to know Lexa's feelings towards Clarke, and vice versa.

"I like you Clarke, I don't care that others see that."

"But you're always so reserved, and keep to yourself. I really thought you'd be more bothered by this." Clarke placed her arms around Lexa's shoulders, allowing her hands to fiddle with the string of her suit that lay on the back of her neck.

"I just don't like people knowing the details of my personal life."

"Well this is pretty personal... and everyone knows..." Lexa just shrugged.

"Yeah but they don't know the details." Lexa said cockily as she slid her hands up Clarke's thighs, leaning in slowly. The blonde just rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly with a smirk on her face. "Wait... you were serious about not having sex?"

"Yes." Clarke gasped a laugh and Lexa frowned like a kicked puppy. The brunette mumbled some protests and complaints but Clarke laughed them off and then silenced them with a simple kiss.

"How did your uncle know? And what was the point of him telling my parents?!" Clarke asked flinging her hands in the air dramatically at her last question.

"He's not a fan of this. He thinks I'm letting you 'dictate everything I do'." She said putting air quotes up as she quoted her uncle. "He probably thought it would come between us."

"What the fuck?" Clarke exclaimed as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah he's an asshole." Lexa nodded for emphasis. She looked up into those bright blue eyes and her stomach shifted as if she was floating. The rocking of the boat combined with the rocking of the butterflies in her stomach was a feeling Lexa loved having. The excitement of gaining these feelings back after shutting them off for so long was coursing through her veins like no other. Clarke was a drug and she was addicted.

"What?" Clarke asked with a sweet smile. Lexa had stared at her as if in a daze and she couldn't help but wonder what the brunette was thinking.

"I really like you, Clarke." The blonde smiled brightly, instantly lighting up the room even more than the sun shining through the window.

"I really like you too, Lexa."

"Can we try this out? You and me? Give us a try before we get off this boat?" Clarke's heart began to race in excitement and nervousness. Lexa wanted to give them a shot. She actually wanted a relationship with Clarke, and Clarke wanted the same.

"Really?" Her face lit up and her smile reached her eyes that were shining brightly as they always do, but this time they shined brighter.

"No." Lexa said shaking her head. Clarke brought her hand up and backhanded the brunette's shoulder, eliciting a small laugh from the older girl.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Fine." The girl conceded, "Yes, Clarke. I really want to give this a try." The blonde's smiled remained on her face as she swooped in a pressed her lips to Lexa's. It wasn't aggressive, or full of lust, it was passionate and full of tenderness and care. As their lips moved smoothly together, they showed each other just how much they adored one another. Every feeling, every emotion was poured into this kiss, and no kiss they've ever shared has felt better.

\\\\\\\\\

"Have you talked to him yet?" Octavia whispered to Raven as the two walked slowly through the mainland of the island. The Griffins and the Blakes decided to take their trip to the island together, and boy was the tension high. Bellamy and Raven refused to acknowledge each other.

Raven's silence gave Octavia her answer.

"Seriously Rae." Octavia scolded, shaking her head in disbelief. "You both are like fucking children."

"I don't know what to tell you O, whenever he looks at me half the time it's like he wants to kill me, while the other half it's like he doesn't even have the energy to even be near me. He's impossible, I can't get close enough to talk to him!" Raven shouted in a whisper, her voice was hoarse but she kept it down so Bellamy couldn't hear. The boy was just slightly farther ahead walking alongside Clarke.

"I can't talk to her, Clarke. I don't want to have to deal with that heartbreak again." Bellamy said to the blonde as they walked behind their parents, just out of earshot, but just enough to follow them to where they were going. Clarke managed to get Bellamy to talk about what happened, so she didn't have to go through the awkward phase of telling Bellamy how she knew what was going on. The boy managed to tell her without Clarke having to break the news that Raven had in fact already told her.

"The two of you are making everything harder than it needs to be! Everyone can feel the tension between you two and it is just making things so awkward."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, _Clarke_." Bellamy snapped. He narrowed his eyes at her briefly before turning to look ahead towards the parents.

"That's not what I meant Bell and you know it. Just... talk to Raven. Like a civil human being. Please?" Bellamy looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but never gave Clarke an answer. At the boy's lack of response, Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. Nothing ever came easy with this group. They continued their trip around the island. Raven said she would talk to Bellamy later, causing her to avoid the boy even more, which only made it more awkward for everyone else. Clarke and Octavia had enough of their childish behavior, so they let them be and stuck with each other.

"They're ridiculous." Clarke said as her hand skimmed over some necklaces on display at the street market.

"They're acting like children." Octavia answered and Clarke nodded as the two glanced up at Raven and Bellamy who were standing five feet away from each other, but had their backs turned so they couldn't see one another. "God I can't wait until I can just go back to the ship and be with Lincoln."

"Oh I'm not good enough for you now?" Clarke teased as she dramatically whipped her body around to face Octavia fully, feigning offense. Her hand was placed over her chest in mock hurt. Octavia scoffed.

"Oh please, like you're not thinking the same thing, but with Lexa?"

"I'm thinking about doing certain things to Lexa..." Octavia gagged but Clarke continued, "so tell me O, are _you_ thinking the same but with _Lincoln_?" Clarke prodded. Octavia hadn't said much about her relationship with Lincoln. The first day on the ship she was looking for hook ups, then she meets this guy and all that goes out the window. Octavia stayed silent and kept a straight face, trying not to give anything away.

Clarke watched her friend carefully, then a smile slowly started to creep up on to her face, and it lit up instantly. "You totally had sex!" Clarke whispered loudly, drawing in a few glances from people near enough to hear. Octavia shot her blonde friend a side glance. "Oh my gosh! When? Where? You should totally try the arcade. There's a wall in the back that no one goes near. It's perfect for quickies."

"Oh my god you fucked in the arcade?!" Octavia nearly yelled. Clarke smiled slyly.

"Beds get boring. We like being scandalous." She shrugged. "Anyways let's get back to the original subject here. When Octavia?!"

"I can't look at the arcade the same anymore..." The little brunette shivered at the thought of her friend fucking in the arcade. For one that's so unsanitary... two it's also in public... with kids around!

"Octaaaviaaaa." Clarke whined. Octavia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Two days ago, after dinner."

"Where?"

"His room."

"What about Gustus?"

"That dude has his own agenda I have no clue where the fuck he was."

"Fair point, okay. Condoms?" Octavia shot her a look as if asking 'really?'. Clarke was just wondering, her best friend had sex she needed to know details! Okay not _details_ but details.

"Good. Always remember 'constrain the little head before you stick it in the shed'. We can't have you popping out babies now." Octavia physically face palmed.

"Please stop." Octavia's voice was muffled against her hand.

"Cloak the joker before you poke her."

" _Clarke._ "

"Sex is cleaner with a packaged wiener."

"Oh my god!"

"Wrap it before you slap it."

"I. ** _hate_**.you." Clarke laughed heartily while Octavia shook her head. The little brunette however couldn't keep a straight face and soon enough, both girls were cackling with laughter as the group continued on with their time on the island.

\\\\\\\\\

Clarke was walking back onto the boat with her dad as they laughed and joked. Abby followed close behind and just laughed off her husband and daughters childish behavior, the two couldn't be taken anywhere together.

"Can we just order room service and watch movies all night in your room?" Clarke asked as they walked all across the ship to get back to their room. The Blake's had decided to eat at a restaurant on the island, and Raven had gone to spend time with Echo and her mom. She was a bit overwhelmed by everything going on with the group so a change of people was needed for her.

"You'd take room service over a gourmet, freshly cooked meal?" Clarke stared at her mom for a beat before frantically nodding.

"Absolutely." Jake Griffin threw his head back and laughed.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Abby chuckled as she shook her head.

"So is that a yes...?" Clarke and her dad looked hopefully at Abby, their eyes begging for the woman to let them have a room service dinner with endless amounts of movies. Abby sighed.

"Sure." Clarke and Jake pumped their fists in the air and cheered, then high fived. The family walked back to the room with wide smiles on their faces, but ran into a familiar chestnut haired green eyed goddess on the way back.

"What was the cheering for?" Lexa asked with a slight chuckle as she approached the Griffin family. It was clear Clarke took after her father. Her blonde hair and blue eyes mimicked his and from what she could tell, her personality did as well.

"Room service dinner and movie night! You in, Lexa?" Jake asked. Both Lexa and Clarke were taken aback by Jakes eagerness to invite the girl. They hadn't even told her parents about them being a couple yet.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude on your time together."

"No it's fine! The more the merrier!"

Lexa looked to Clarke to help, who looked oddly calm. Lexa was fighting within her head, deciding if she should actually go or not. She figured she should to get to know Clarke's parents, but she really did not have the energy to keep up with the trio. If this was a few weeks ago Lexa would've denied the offer in a heartbeat, but now with her new relationship with the blonde, she was hesitating. Which was good for Lexa. Clarke tipped her head to the side and shrugged.

"Um... Sure, if it's really not a problem. That'd be fun." Clarke smiled at the girl, and Lexa returned it.

"Alright let's go!" Jake led the way back to the room with Abby beside him, Clarke and Lexa shortly behind.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Clarke gently spoke to the beautiful brunette.

"I wanted to." Lexa smiled to the blonde. They reached the room and ordered a copious amount of food that wasn't needed for four people, and rented multiple movies to all watch together. In between bites and movies, Jake and Abby tried to take the time to get to know Lexa. It meant a lot to Clarke that both her parents and her girlfriend - even though her parents didn't know - were making an effort.

"So Lexa where do you go to school?" Jake asked.

"University of Maryland." The brunette responded after swallowing her food.

"And what are you studying?" This was Abby's question. Clarke rolled her eyes behind her mother's back because of course, she'd ask that question. Clarke was ready to defend Lexa to her mother because she knew whatever this girl would say, wouldn't live up to her mother's expectations.

"Criminal Justice. I want to be a police detective." This answer not only surprised Abby, but Clarke as well. It seemed to satisfy the older woman as she nodded approvingly towards the brunette.

"That's very impressive, Lexa. Any particular reason why?" Jake asked as he hit play on the next movie.

"To protect and serve, sir. I want to make a difference and keep people safe as best I can." That is something Clarke would have never assumed after meeting Lexa. She was so closed off and cold - oh wait. Yup. Now she can see it. It's perfect for her.

"Okay ask questions later, I wanna watch the movie." Clarke said as she realized the movie was starting. She couldn't have asked for a better night. She got to hang out with her family and Lexa and they all managed to get along too. Things may be tough between the group with Bellamy and Raven, but none of that mattered in this room, as she ate her body weight in food and laughed her heart out to movies with some of the people she cared for most. And yes. Lexa has grown to be one of those people.


	10. Writers Note

Hi guys!

I am so terribly sorry for being so slow at updating this. Truth is I have a lot going on and it's hard to focus on 2 fics, also on top of that writer's block is a bitch.

SO I am turning to you guys for help!

Please if you have any requests on where you want this story to go, by all means tell me! The next chapter they will still be on the ship, so if you have any conflict you wanna see, fluff you wanna read, maybe even some smut idk whatever you want, let me know because really, anything helps at this point.

Once again I am so very sorry and no I have not given up on this!


End file.
